Kyouyama
by Smart Angel
Summary: E são em momentos assim, de silêncio, pensando no nosso passado, no nosso futuro e simplesmente pensando um no outro que realmente percebemos como fomos feitos um para o outro. YohXAnna COMPLETA EPILOGO!
1. Sonho do Passado

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 1: Sonhos do Passado**

_-Por… Por quê? Por que você__... Se sacrifica para me salvar?Expõe sua vida ao perigo... E desiste de coisas que lhe são importantes..._

-Yoh!

_-Mas e daí? Não vê que eu odeio as pessoas? Eu odeio, odeio, odeio tudo! Eu sou suja... Não mereço isso..._

-Yoh!

_-O que você está fazendo mamãe?!! Não é hora de ficar relutando!!! Você se esqueceu de todas as dores que passou?!! Lembre-se!!! Lembre-se do quanto sofreu!!! Odeie!!! Amaldiçoe!!!_

-YOH!

_-Como... Eu conseguiria me esquecer? Eu odeio esse mundo... Mais que qualquer outra coisa..._

**-YOH!**

_-Só que... O ódio que eu tenho por esse mundo... É pequeno comparado ao amor que sinto por ele. Quem deve sumir é você, oni. _

-Acorda seu lerdo!

E então eu estava no chão, minhas pernas para cima de uma cadeira, e minha cabeça doendo do tapa que o Horo-Horo me deu.

-Itai... – murmurei enquanto esfregava a minha cabeça, no lugar onde Horo-Horo me bateu. - Por que fez isso Horo-Horo?

-O filme já acabou há três minutos. – disse Manta para mim – Você dormiu o filme inteiro!

Filme? Ah é... Nós estavamos num cinema. Manta descobriu que estavam fazendo um filme baseada na vida do Pailong, e nos convidou para ir assistir com ele. Agora me lembro. Tava tendo uma cena chata e eu acabei dormindo... Então foi só um sonho. Eu estava sonhando com aquele dia novamente. O dia em que eu salvei Anna-chan.

Não... Isso não é certo. Aquele foi o dia que eu e Anna-chan nos salvamos.

-Eu dormi por tanto tempo assim? – perguntei, abrindo um sorriso sem graça.

-Você teve sorte que não roncou, ou eu teria te matado. – Ren está de mal-humor. Será que o fim do filme mostrou algo que ofendeu a família dele?

-Vamos, antes que Anna-san se irrite.

Anna-chan. Me lembrando daquela época agora, eu consigo ver o quanto a Anna mudou... Fico feliz. Agora ela é bem mais social. Ela mudou... Está mais feliz...

_-Aquela menina... Possui uma sensibilidade muito aguçada e, por isso, é muito mais medrosa do que os outros. Mas isso acontece porque ela conheceu o verdadeiro terror. No dia em que ela for capaz de superar todas essas barreiras, ela conquistará uma forca que não se abalará por nada nesse mundo ou no outro. Eu não tenho idéia de quando será isso, mas tenho certeza que encontrará muito diferente quando voltarem a se ver. É uma garota muito complicada mas eu conto com você, Yoh._

_-Deixa comigo. _

A vovó tinha razão. A Anna é medrosa, mas só porque ela sabe o que é terror. Agora que nós nos reencontramos (na verdade faz três anos que nos reencontramos) ela mudou muito, eu agradeço por isso. Eu irei tomar conta dela, que nem prometi a vovó, ao Matamune e para mim mesmo.

Irei tomar conta dela e a farei feliz. Disso eu tenho certeza. Anna está feliz e eu vou ter certeza que ela sempre esteja feliz!

-Como foi o filme? – perguntei curioso, enquanto voltavamos para casa.

-Chato. Depois de ver o Pailong no Shaman Fight eu acharia que um filme sobre ele seria mais legal. – respondeu Horo-Horo, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Esse era o filme sobre a vida dele, não a vida depois da morte, imbecil. – Ren está mesmo de mau humor.

-Aposto que seu sonho foi mais interessante. – continuou Horo-Horo.

Meu sonho? Claro… Quando eu e Anna-chan nos conhecemos… Nossa história tem tanta coisa junta: Romance, Ação, Drama, Comédia... Tragéida. Acho que muitas pessoas adorariam fazer um filme de uma relação como a nossa.

-Sobre o que você sonhou, Yoh-kun? – perguntou Lyserg, me olhando curioso. As vezes Lyserg realmente se parece com uma garota as vezes.

-Eu sonhei com a noite que salvei a Anna do Grande Oni. - respondi, eu já tinha contado um detalhe ou dois sobre aquele dia, mas eles não sabem muito bem o que aconteceu, e nem de onde vinham os onis.

-Você tem sonhado bastante com aquela noite, não é verdade Yoh-kun? – perguntou meu melhor amigo.

-Sim... Desde que Baa-chan nos ligou semana passada, eu me lembro daquela noite.

Eu abri um sorriso. Baa-chan nos ligou semana passada, dando uma importante noticia. Desde então toda vez que fecho meus olhos eu me lembro de alguma parte daquele ano novo. Anna também parece estar se lembrando daquela época. Mas acho que ela está tão feliz quando eu.

Pensando agora, acho que ela estava muito feliz semana passada. Quando eu entrei em casa ela não estava muito diferente do normal, estava usando o vestido preto de sempre, e aquele lenço na cabeça, o que a deixa muito bonitinha. Na verdade, eu sempre a achei bonitinha! Desde que a vi pela primeira vez.

Mas agora me lembrando daquele momento... Acho que ela estava segurando um sorriso.

-Yoh? Já chegou? – perguntou Anna quando chegamos em casa.

-Cheguei sim! – disse sorrindo para a minha noiva.

-Hum... Kino-sensei ligou... – disse Anna.

_-Cheguei!_

_-Voltou cedo Yoh? Cabulou aula novamente?_

_-Hahaha! Nada disso Vovô! Hoje começaram as ferias de inverno._

_-hum? Férias de inverno?_

_-Estou morrendo de fome. O que tem para comer vô?_

_-Nesse caso, Yoh..._

_-O que foi? Acho melhor não olhar meu boletim._

_-Hunf! Isso não me importa. É que recebi noticias da Kino essa manhã._

_-Da vovó lá da província de Aomori?_

_-Sim. Yoh... Nós encontramos a garota que será a sua (candidata a) noiva. Se acabaram as aulas é muita sorte. Amanhã viajará até lá para conhece-la. _

_-Hein...?_

-Ligou?

-Sim. Ela disse para arrumarmos as nossas malas. Em uma semana nós estaremos indo para Osorezan para ver os preparativos do nosso casamento. – ela olhou para os meus amigos. Todos nós tinhamos ido fazer compras parao jantar – Ela disse que se quiser, pode levar seus amigos.

Eu abri um sorriso. Sim, o nosso casamento está próximo. Muito proximo.

-Nós vamos para Osorezan amanhã, né? – perguntou Chocolve, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Sim. Amanhã de noite o nosso trem estará partindo. - respondi, sorrindo. – Vocês já foram para Osorezan?

-Não, mas faz tempo que eu quero visitar essa cidade! – disse Manta feliz - Ela é bem perto do Monte Osore, um dos três campos espirituais mais famosos do Japão! ...

-Campo Espiritual? – perguntou Ren.

-Eu acho que já ouvi falar disso... – comentou Lyserg.

-Sim! Muitas pessoas relacionaram aquela montanha a morte! ...

Professor Manta começou a dar uma outra palestra, todos prestavam atenção, menos eu... Já tinha ouvido tudo antes. Mas de uma outra pessoa. Às vezes me impressiono o quanto Manta e Matamune são parecidos... E ao mesmo tempo diferentes.

_-Quer dizer então que não é a primeira vez que você vai... Ao Monte Osore?_

_-Esta é a minha primeira vez._

_-Por que fez essa cara? _

_- É que esse lugar se fosse possível, gostaria de evitar. Um dos três campos espirituais mais famosos do Japão e que se localiza em Shimokita, o extremo norte da ilha de Honshu. Monte Osore! Dos buracos e fendas criadas por antigas atividades vulcânicas, saem vapores cheios de enxofre que criam uma paisagem desolada... Mais adiante, tem o silencioso solene do lago vulcânico com duas margens vazias de areia branca... Esta visão indefinível que pode tanto ser infernal como paradisíaca fez as pessoas associarem o local a morte... E aqueles que sentem falta de seus entes falecidos começaram a buscar forcas nessa montanha... Lá é o local que fica na divisa entre este mundo e o do alem. O local onde as almas que perderam o seu lugar vão parar. É muito melancólico._

_Glup..._

_-Ai que "meda". É ai que encontro a noiva?_

_-Hahahaha!Está com medo senhor Yoh? O sucessor da família Asakura não devia temer os mortos._

_-Você não acabou de dizer que também não queria ir lá? E como conhece tanto se disse que nunca foi?_

_-Está escrito._

_-Planisferio turístico?!!_

Professor Manta continuou a dar uma aula sobre Osorezan até chegarmos na pousada. Eu fiquei comparado Manta e Matamune na minha cabeça. Além do nome, da altura, da memória fotografica e da capacidade de dizer palavras que eu não entendo, os dois não tem tanta coisa assim em comum. Manta se preocupa demais, na verdade, ele sempre se preocupa com tudo, diferente do Matamune, que está sempre calmo.

Quando chegamos na pousada, nos dividimos. Anna deixou a gente ir no cinema com algumas condinções. A primeira delas era que o jantar fosse o mais gostoso que já preparamos. A segunda era que precisariamos preparar alguns lanches para amanhã, enquanto nos preparamos para a viagem. Anna não queria gastar mais dinheiro do que preciso. Ela não queria que, caso a gente sentisse fome enquanto esperamos pelo trem, e acabe comprando algo. Ela pediu para prepararmos uma mochila cheia de comida. A terceira era que assim que a gente voltar do cinema a gente tinha que começar a arrumar toda a casa. Iamos passar uma três semanas ou mais em Ozorezan. Ela não queria a nossa pousada suja.

Horo-Horo foi fazer as compras, Lyserg foi começar a fazer o que podia do jantas e Chocolove, Ren e Manta começaram a limpar a casa. Eu ainda tinha que terminar de arrumar minha mala. Depois eu iria ajudar Lyserg com a comida.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, encontrei a Anna lá dentro, fazendo minhas malas, novamente. Toda vez que temos que viajar, eu deixo de fazer as malas para o último segundo. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca arrumei minhas malas. Sempre que me lembro que eu esqueci de arrumá-las eu descubro que Anna já fez isso para mim. A Anna já até sabe onde minhas roupas ficam... O que me assusta um bocado.

-Anna...? – chamei.

-Oi Yoh. – disse ela fechando a mala.

-Já terminou de fazer a minha mala? – perguntei.

-Sim. Eu já tinha começado antes de você chegar, mas parei para tomar um pouco de água... A minha também já esta pronta.

-Obrigado por sempre fazer minhas malas... – disse sorrindo.

-Se eu não fizesse... Você iria para Osorezan sem nenhuma mala. – disse Anna se levantando – Professor Manta está dando aula...?

-Sim, eu já ouvi tudo aquilo, há cinco anos atrás... – falei sorrindo.

-Você sente falta dele, não sente? – perguntou Anna olhando nos meus olhos, meio triste.

Eu sempre soube que Anna sente muita culpa pelo que aconteceu com o Matamune. Ela Ela se sente culpada que eu sacrifiquei meu primeiro espírito guardião, meu grande amigo, para salvá-la. As vezes eu acho que ela se pergunta se eu me arrendo da minha decisão.

Mas não tem razão para ela se sentir assim. Eu sacrifiquei o Matamune, foi minha escolha salva-la. E eu NÃO me arrependo disso. Quero dizer, se eu não tivesse sacrificado o Matamune, Anna não estaria aqui comigo...

-Sim... Mas não me arrependo do fato que o sacrifiquei para te salvar... – disse abraçando minha Anna-chan pelas costas – Eu posso trazê-lo de volta quando eu quiser... Mas se eu tivesse deixado você morrer lá... Nunca mais poderíamos nos ver...

Ela apoio a cabeça no meu omrbo e fechou os olhos, relaxando em meus braços, e se segurou minhas mãos. Esse é um dos raros momentos que eu e Anna estamos juntos. Geralmente não dura muito, mas é muito gostoso enquanto dura.

-Ah! – disse Anna se separando de mim. Eu gostaria que tivesse durado um pouco mais – Eu achei isso no meio das suas coisas...

Ela me entregou um papel, quando vi, era o poema que Matamune tinha escrito para mim.

_Para o Yoh:_

Essa pessoa que aguarda por ti certamente não te deixará solitário. Ao menos, isso não. Isso não.

Essa pessoa que irá encontrar certamente não te fará sentir solidão. _Ao menos, isso não. Isso não._

Para a Anna:

Mil origamis de grous negros dobrados. Pacientemente, essa pessoa carregará teu triste e pesado mistério noturno. Mesmo sem dobrar. Sem dobrar.

Mil grous negros de origami. Pacientemente, essa pessoa abraçará junto de ti a solidão diurna. Mesmo sem dobrar. Sem dobrar.

Para mim (Matamune):

Mil anos existi. Deste pesar finalmente me livrarei. Mesmo vazio. Mesmo vazio. Meu espírito fragilizado. Desta pesada carcaça finalmente me libertarei. Mesmo vazio. Mesmo vazio.

Mesmo não sendo merecedor... É com prazer que vejo a possibilidade de desfalecer. Frio, talvez me considerem. Mas nada posso fazer. Ao invés disso, eu aceitaria um sorriso.

Na rua, desamparado, entristecido. No caminho, aborrecido, sem vontade. Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado. Monte Osore re-voir.

Mesmo que te mostres firme, amoleces. Aos sonhos ingênuos, te entregas. Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado. Monte Osore re-voir.

Entre os vivos ainda ando e a tristeza se mantém. Nos encontros de ano novo a alegria vai e vem. Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado. Monte Osore re-voir.

Essas palavras mal escritas finalmente chegam ao fim. O mundo que brilha lá no alto, onde será? Será a terra onde mora o santo Jizô? Amor é encontro, separação, um pedaço de pano surrado.

_Monte Osore re-voir. Monte Osore au revoir..._

-O Matamune escreveu esse poema... – falei depois que terminei de ler.

-Aquele gato é muito estranho... – disse Anna – Que tipo de espírito escreve poesia?

-Ele também fica lendo por muito tempo... É o jeito dele! – disse sorrindo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Sem dizer nada, pensando no que tinha acontecido há cinco anos atrás. Os momentos tristes, quando achamos que tudo estava acabado. E os momentos felizes, quando tudo acabou e aproveitamos a compania um do outro. E são em momentos assim, de silêncio, pensando no nosso passado, no nosso futuro e simplesmente pensando um no outro que realmente percebemos como fomos feitos um para o outro.

-Vai estar muito frio lá? – perguntei, afinal, Anna morou a vida toda lá, ela deve saber sobre o clima.

-Sim. Então recomendo a você e seus amigos irem de casaco. Talvez neve. – disse Anna-chan. Dessa vez parece que fui eu que arruinei o momento para ela.

-Certo irei avisá-los! – respondi sorrindo – O clima frio não deve ser problema para o Horo-Horo!

-Mas antes, preciso que você de uma saída. – disse Anna-chan olhando para mim seria.

-Uma saída? Mas Horo-Horo já foi fazer as compras! – disse confuso.

-Sim, mas ainda precisamos pegar nossas passagens. Agora vai!

-Hai Anna-chan! – disse e desci as escadas para pegar as nossas passagens.


	2. Viagem a Osorezan

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 2: Viagem a Osorezan**

Anna se irritou muito quando todos demoraram a levantar. Ainda faltava horas para o nosso trem, mas ela ainda se irritou. Na verdade, eram 8 horas da manhã, e o nosso trem só iria sair daqui à 11 horas. Mas ela mesmo assim se irritou. Anna tem muito respeito pela vovó, e a mera idéia de perder o trem porque sairam alguns segundos mais tarde, e deixar a vovó esperando por nós a deixava furiosa. De jeito nenhum a Anna iria decepcionar a vovó.

Horo-Horo foi o que mais dormiu. Eu sinceramente senti pena dele. Ontem ele foi fazer as compras, e Anna foi inspecionar as compras. Ela disse que ele tinha comprado da marca errada de certos produtos, e mandou ele voltar para trocar. Quando ele voltou, ela disse que ele gastou muito, e era para ele voltar lá, pedir o dinheiro de volta e comprar de outra loja. Ele demorou 2 horas nisso, e quando voltou Anna se lembrou que ela queria levar velas para a vovó. Ele teve que sair novamente. Acontece que ele comprou o tipo errado, e teve que ir trocar. Só que a loja estava fechando, e o homem recusava a trocar. Ele demorou 3 horas nisso. Quando voltou nós tinhamos terminado de jantar, e Anna disse que ele mesmo teria que fazer sua propria comida e arrumar tudo. Ele foi dormir por volta de 4 da manhã.

Nós todos sentimos a dor do Horo-Horo quando ele desceu as escadas, às 8h30min, com uma marca de uma mão na bochecha esquerda dele. Ele desceu as escadas mancando, com os olhos cheios de água. Eu sinceramente não quero imaginar o que a Anna fez com ele, mas ele parecia estar em muita dor. Anna pode ser cruel as vezes.

-Yoh... Vem até aqui... – ele me chamou, acenando "vem aqui" com a mão direita... É difícil de explicar, mas da maneira que ele acenou fez parecer com que estava quebrada.

-Que foi? – perguntei curioso.

-Se jogue do trem.

-Nani?!

-Sério. Casamento com ela não vai te fazer feliz. Se jogue do trem e escape enquanto ainda tem chance.

_-Mas pensou... Francamente... Como pode pensar nessas coisas em plena luz do dia? Aaah... Estou entendendo... São os espíritos guardiões da família... Mas que cara de tarados... Principalmente o texugo. Me da vontade de dar um soco no focinho!_

_-Como... Você sabe tudo isso...? Não... Não é a primeira vez. Da outra vez você fez a mesma coisa. Você disse meu nome mesmo sem me conhecer. E nem me mostrou surpresa quando me viu dentro da sua casa. E ainda tem... Aquele oni...!!! __**Me explique o que está acontecendo! O que é você, afinal?! Foi você que mandou... Aquele oni me atacar?**_

_-Pare! Eu não te dei toda essa liberdade._

_**-Quem puxou conversa comigo foi você... Por que fez isso??? Você map veio falar por algum motivo???**_

_-Se você se aproximar de mim... __**Você será infeliz.**_

Anna não tem idéia de como estava errada. Ela e Horo-Horo não sabem o quanto eu sou feliz ao lado dela. Mesmo ela sendo cruel e possivelmente a pessoa que pode fazer o Rei do Inferno tremer de medo. Ela ainda é a pessoa que me faz feliz.

-Ela é bem cruel... – concordei, rindo. – Mas mesmo assim, ela tem um lado gentil... Eu acho.

-Yoh! – eu ouvi a voz infantil e irritada da minha noiva mandona. Como tal combinação pode existir? – Você irá carregar as minhas malas. Ande. E nem pense em colocá-las no chão, nem mesmo para descansar. Não quero minhas malas sujas. – e com isso se ela abriu a porta e saiu andando.

Vou até o lugar com as minhas malas. A minha não estava muito pesada. Anna não gosta de colocar mais do que o preciso, então ela colocou exatamente o que iria precisar. E eu sempre posso lavar a roupa lá na casa da vovó, então não tenho problema.

Eu então peguei a mala da Anna. Eu acho que eu estava caindo para trás quando Lyserg e Chocolove me pegaram. Era a coisa mais pesada que eu já carreguei. Eu não sabia que a Anna tinha roupas tão pesadas. Que eu saiba a maioria das roupas dela são vestidos e kimonos. Alguns casacos, mas nada que fique tão pesado assim.

-P-por que a sua mala está tão pesada?! – perguntei, quando consegui meu fôlego de volta depois de correr atrás dela.

-São livros. Para o meu treinamento. – ela me respondeu, sem me olhar.

-Seu treinamento? – perguntei confuso – Você só tem que ler? – Sortuda. Eu gostaria que meu treino fosse só ler alguns livros.

-Não o de itako, mas sim o do reishi.

-Nani?

-É um treino que Hao fez muitos anos atrás. Ele descobriu que quando estava lendo era mais difícil de concentrar nos pensamentos dos outros. – Anna explicou, ainda sem me olhar – A mente relaxa quando você lê. Esse foi um dos treinamentos que Hao usou para não perder o controle. Foi assim que ele descobriu sobre todos os poderes de xamãs, o Shaman Fight, desvendou os segredos do pentagrama e conseguiu realizar o ritual secreto do Taizan Fukun.

-E-Ele descobriu tudo isso s-só lendo? – Na escola sempre dizem que ler é uma ótima maneira de aprender, mas... Pensar que o Nii-chan se tornou o Supremo Onmyouji porque ele lia. Se for assim que as coisas funcionam, eu acho que jamais irei ser um xamã forte. Será que funciona da mesma maneira com música?

-Mais ou menos. Ele aprendeu tudo lendo. As técnicas, os segredos... Tudo com horas de estudo. – disse Anna me olhando séria – E depois colocava em pratica o que aprendeu. Eu e Hao fazemos isso, lemos e depois praticamos o que aprendemos... Sendo que eu ainda te ensino o que eu aprendo, lhe poupando o "grande sacrifício" de ler algum livro grosso. – ela falou essa ultima parte com sarcasmo.

-Ah... Arigatou. – digo, rindo sem graça.

Nossos amigos nos alcançaram depois de um tempo. Chegamos à estação de trem horas antes do nosso trem. Sentamos-nos num banco na plataforma, e procuramos coisas para fazer. Anna pegou um dos livros na mala dela, e começou a ler. Acho que ela leu 2 livros e meio enquanto esperávamos. Pensando nisso agora, não sei se eu gostaria de ter o mesmo treinamento que ela. É só para Reishi, não?

_-Você lê... A mente das pessoas._

_-...!!! ...Então você me entende. Você só irá sofrer se ficar perto de mim. Por isso é melhor que você vá..._

_-Não vou embora daqui. Eu gosto de tranqüilidade. Por isso não posso abandonar alguém que está sofrendo como você. _

_-Eu não estou pedindo sua ajuda._

_-Também não quero que se sinta endividada comigo. Só faço porque quero, nãp se incomode. _

_-EU NÃO QUERO A AJUDA DE NINGUÉM!!! A sua tranqüilidade não é da minha conta! Eu odeio todos! Não quero ninguém se metendo na minha vida. POR QUE VOCÊ QUER TANTO SE METER NA MINHA VIDA?!!_

_-Er...Então...Hum...Ai... Ler... A mente das pessoas deve ser dureza._

Eu sempre soube que Reishi era uma coisa horrível. Desde que a conheci, soube que era difícil. Ela sofreu muito por causa do Reishi, e de certa maneira sei que ainda sofre. Mas fico feliz que ela está melhorando. Ela parece mais feliz a cada dia. Quando penso naquela época, quando nem queria que eu me aproximasse dela, ou pensasse que a achava uma gracinha (ou que eu a... er.. hum... ai... você saber...) e comparo com agora, que posso abraçá-la sem receber um tapa... Eu fico muito feliz. Eu prometi que não iria abandoná-la porque ela estava sofrendo... Mas também tinha outro motivo porque não irei abandoná-la, nunca.

Olho para a Anna e vejo que ela está corando, evitando me olhar. Eu rio quando noto isso. Ela sempre fica vermelha quando me lembro daquele momento, do meu pensamento daquele dia. Bom, pelo menos ela não me bate mais, né? Isso é progresso, né?

Nós estávamos dividindo os quartos quando o trem chegou. Anna comprou três passagens de vagão duplo, já que Manta pode comprar sua própria passagem de primeira classe. Dividimos os quartos para que Horo-Horo e Ren ficassem em quartos separados... Não queremos que o trem seja destruído pela briga dos dois. Quase que colocamos Ren e Chocolove em um quarto, mas... Não queremos que Chocolove morra. Então Lyserg e Ren vão dividir um quarto, Horo-Horo e Chocolove outro e eu e Anna vamos dividir o último.

Eu fiquei surpreso quando o trem chegou. Eu não tinha dado uma boa olhada nas passagens e não sabia... Não sabia que trem Anna tinha escolhido.

-Traz lembranças de volta, não acha Yoh? – ela me perguntou, me olhando e abrindo um sorriso triste – O nosso quarto é o mesmo que você teve aquele dia. – virou seu olhar para o trem novamente. – Eu achei que seria apropriado.

O trem... Era Otsuntosei. O mesmo trem que eu andei com o Matamune quando fomos para Osorezan naquele ano novo.

_-Este trem aqui é demais, Matamune! Você já ouviu falar do Otsuntosei? É um trem- dormitório que vai direto de Ueno ate Hokkaido!!! Tem sala de estar! Vagão restaurante! É muito luxuoso! Se não bastasse, este compartimento é duplo! O vovô reservou um lugar incrível! _

_-Senhor Yoh... Gosta de trens?_

_-Ah sim. Gosto de tudo nele, da viagem até as locomotivas. Também curto muito os últimos modelos que estão surgindo!_

_-Você se sente solitário? _

Não mais. Abro um sorriso pensando nisso. Não sou mais solitário. Tenho grandes amigos e uma noiva que me entende e... Me ama. Eu não me sinto solitário. Sei que nunca mais vou me sentir dessa maneira. E com certeza Anna também não irá.

-É o mesmo trem. – eu disse para mim mesmo.

-Espero que não se importe. – disse, e entrou no trem. Eu não me importo que ela escolheu esse trem. Realmente não me importo. Mas... Como se eu não tivesse tendo flash backs suficientes da época que nos conhecemos. Agora com certeza aqueles dias não iam sair da minha cabeça.

Durante o jantar eu fiquei pensando no Matamune. Pergunto-me como ele está agora no inferno. Ren e Horo-Horo me disseram que virão Matamune lá. Eles disseram que ele agia como se fosse mais inteligente que eles, e que era irritante, falando em charadas e poemas. Eu ri quando pensei nisso. Acho que talvez ele não estava falando em charadas, mas sim com palavras muito difíceis para a gente normal entender. Eu me pergunto o porquê ele não foi me visitar. Gostaria de poder vê-lo novamente. E gostaria de ter trazido ele para poder visitar o Hao.

Hao... Nii-chan. Eu gostaria que Nii-chan pudesse estar aqui conosco. Sei que ele se tornou o Shaman King, e que ele precisou morrer para conseguir fazer o seu dever, mas... Nii-chan ainda é Nii-chan. Eu gostaria que ele pudesse estar lá quando eu me casasse com a Anna, num dos dias mais importantes da minha vida. Eu sinto falta dele. Não foi justo. Quando finalmente conseguimos resolver nossos problemas, quando poderíamos agir como irmãos... Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ter ficado mais tempo juntos.

Anna ficou me olhando enquanto eu pensava sobre essas coisas. Eu não gosto de pensar sobre coisas assim, então a única maneira que ela tem para descobrir é lendo o meu pensamento. Ela odeia ler mentes, então fica insistindo para eu me abrir mais, assim não terá que usar o poder. Mas mesmo assim não consigo. Eu não quero preocupar Anna ou os outros

Quando pensei isso, Anna se levantou da mesa de jantar e me deu um tapa. Eu não sei o porquê. Às vezes Anna é estranha assim mesmo, eu acho.

-O que deu nela? – perguntou Horo-Horo, com a boca cheia.

-Não sei. – esfreguei o lugar onde ela tinha me batido. Doía. Muito. Anna é muito forte para o bem da humanidade.

-Ela está bem com esse passeio, Yoh-kun? – perguntou Lyserg, me olhando curioso.

-Como assim? – agora fiquei confuso. Por que a Anna não estaria bem com isso? Ela não quer se casar? Ela me... me... ama, não? Droga, estou vermelho.

-Ela criou um oni em Osorezan, não? – perguntou Lyserg – Ela tem memórias ruins de Osorezan e...

-Anna-chan viveu três anos aqui depois do Oo-oni. – eu abri um sorriso – E ela trouxe um bando de livros. – todos me olharam como se eu fosse maluco – E Anna-chan já consegue controlar melhor o poder dela.

-Se você diz, Yoh. – disse Ren, comendo.

Continuamos a conversar por um bom tempo. Estávamos todos de bom humor, conversando. Quando era 11h cada um foi para o seu quarto, decidindo que horas íamos nos encontrar para o café da manhã. Acho que todos nós estávamos agradecendo silenciosamente pelo fato que pela primeira vez depois anos não teríamos que cozinhar a nossa refeição e a da Anna. Mas também acho que silenciosamente sentíamos pena pelas pessoas que trabalham no trem. Anna criou muito problema hoje na hora de pedir o jantar.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto e da Anna, a encontrei deitada na cama, pés no travesseiro, lendo um livro. Seu cabelo loiro caia um pouco na frente de seu rosto, e seus olhos estavam ocupados olhando para as páginas do livro. Ela estava... Tão bonita.

_Noiva... Até que ela é uma gracinha._

-Pervertido. – disse Anna, sem tirar seus olhos do livro. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas enquanto ria nervoso. Essa era a Anna-chan.

-Ainda lendo? – perguntei, me sentando na minha cama, que era apenas 5 passos de distancia da dela.

-Sim. – respondeu. Acho que ela ainda estava chateada comigo.

-Estou. – respondeu ao meu pensamento. Isso não é bom.

-Mais uma resposta certa. – finalmente me olhou – Você sabe o que significa ser amar uma pessoa?

Eu pensei no que sentia pelos meus amigos e pelo que sentia por ela. Eram dois diferentes tipos de amor, mas mesmo assim, ainda era amor.

-Então você sabe que pessoas se preocupam com aqueles que a amam, não?

Eu apenas a olho, confuso.

-Você ainda não se acostumou a ter amigos. – ela se sentou na cama, e continuou me olhando, seus olhos ainda cheios de raiva – Quando pequeno você era solitário, até Matamune percebeu isso. Mas parece que ainda não se acostumou com seus amigos.

Eu fiquei ainda mais confuso. Ela viu minha expressão e suspirou, a raiva indo embora. Eu às vezes tenho esse efeito na Anna. Às vezes ela está tão furiosa comigo, mas eu não entendo o que ela quer, e ela acaba perdendo toda a energia de brigar comigo. Diz que é inútil tentar explicar coisas para um idiota.

-E eu estou certa. Vá para o banheiro se trocar, depois apague a luz. – se levantou, levantou as cobertas e deitou, de costas para mim.

Isso me deixou ainda mais confuso.

-Anna, o que você...

-Esqueça Yoh. Você vai entender mais cedo ou mais tarde. – disse, sem me olhar. – Apenas faça o que eu mando. Você tem um horário amanhã para encontrar seus amigos no café da manhã, não?

-Sim, mas...

-Então vai! – estava irritada. O melhor a fazer em momentos como este é obedecer.

Fiz o que Anna mandou e fui dormir. Diferente dela, eu me deitei de frente para ela. Não demorei a cair no sono, e, não para a minha surpresa, tive outro sonho daquela época.

_-Não entendi direito o que aconteceu mas sei que a culpa foi minha...E eu prometi para ela... Que eu seria o Shaman King só para ajudá-la. Portanto... Não deixarei que a Anna morra aqui!!!_

Acordei assustado. Eu lembro daquilo. O Oo-oni... Foi minha culpa. Se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, Anna não teria o criado e não teria sofrido. Eu não tenho idéia do que ele disse para Anna antes de nos encontrarmos no Monte Osore, mas... Mas eu sei que foi terrível. Eu vi nos olhos da Anna, o desespero. O desespero que ela sentiu. E por minha culpa! Eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado, devia ter levado ela para longe do templo assim que começou a passar mal. Foi minha culpa. Foi minha culpa o que aconteceu anos atrás. Eu fui descuidado e Anna sofreu por causa daquilo.

Eu a vejo dormindo, respirando calmamente, serena como sempre é quando dorme. Não consigo segurar um sorriso. Isso pode ter acontecido anos atrás, mas agora irei proteger Anna quando ela estiver em perigo. Anna não irá mais sofrer daquela maneira.

Não percebi que tinha voltado a dormir. Mas voltei. Tive outro sonho daquela época, mas dessa vez foi da promessa que fiz ao Matamune.

_E proteja a vida daquela menina..._

Sim, eu prometi ao Matamune, e irei cumprir minha promessa. Consegui salvar Anna anos atrás, salvei meu irmão e agora continuarei a proteger Anna-chan. Como o marido dela.

Eu acordei com ela me sacudindo, irritada.

-Yoh! Acorde! – ela parecia irritada. Quando não fiz nada, ela tirou minhas cobertas, me deixando tremendo de frio. – Nós temos que tomar café antes de chegar a Osorezan! Levante-se ou eu irei fazer você treinar no topo do Monte Osore!

Isso me acordou. Levantei rápido e peguei minhas roupas para me trocar. Corri até o banheiro e comecei a vestir. Quando voltei ao quarto, Anna estava sentada na cama dela, lendo um outro livro.

-O...Ohayou. – digo, respirando ofegante, pois fiz as coisas com muita pressa.

-Se tivesse demorado mais 3 segundos ia ter que treinar. – com isso se levantou. – Vamos, seus amigos estão esperando.

Fomos tomar café da manhã. Como Anna suspeitou, nossos amigos estavam nos esperando. E como suspeitávamos, Anna criou problemas com as pessoas que trabalham no trem. Todos nós sentimos pena deles. Sabíamos como eles se sentiam.

Enquanto Anna criava problemas, eu fiquei olhando para a janela, sem nada em mente. Fiquei apenas olhando para a janela e notei que a paisagem parecia familiar. Foi ai que notei: Estávamos perto da estação em que a Anna desceu naquele dia. Quando ela queria agradecer pelo que fiz.

_-Eu superei. Graças a você que derrotou o oni. Você conseguiu derrotar uma coisa que pensei que nunca ninguém conseguiria. Por isso eu também resolvi pensar que tem um jeito para tudo. Eu nunca mais... Quero me sentir miserável. Parei de me lamentar por causa do meu poder. Eu quero ser mais forte. _

_-Ah... Ah é_ _? Que bom, hein_?_- Eu acho que já é forte o suficiente._

_-Por isso vim agradecer. Obrigada. Eu vou... Descer na próxima estação. _

Eu abro um sorriso. Sim, eu lembro daquilo. Anna disse que nunca mais iria sentir pena de si mesma. E quando a olho agora, tenho certeza que ela está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Depois do café da manhã, pegamos nossas malas e esperamos o trem parar na nossa estação. Saímos todos juntos, sem tremer de frio, pois tínhamos casacos. Quando vi a neve caindo e vi a estação de trem foi quando realmente percebi a verdade. Estamos aqui para preparar o nosso casamento. Eu e Anna iremos nos casar. Nós iremos nos casar. A última vez que estive aqui foi para conhecer a Anna, minha candidata a noiva e agora... Agora iremos nos casar.

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. ****De agora em diante talvez eu demore um pouco para atualizar, porque eu tinha até metade desse capitulo pronto já, e a outra metade comecei a escrever. O que estava fazendo era editar algumas coisas, mas agora irei escrever tudo, sem copiar e colar. XD De qualquer maneira, mandem reviews, ok**?

**E obrigada para Felipe Asakura, Hpcs2 – Suprema Onmyouji Isah e Alessa Sakura Minami por mandarem reviews! Fico feliz que gostaram e mandem reviews novamente, ok**? =D


	3. De volta ao Passado

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 3: De volta ao Passado**

Chegamos em Osorezan. Finalmente. Eu não acredito que estamos finalmente aqui. Eu respiro fundo e sinto o ar gelado nas minhas narinas... Na última vez que estive aqui conheci a Anna e... E me apaixonei. E hoje estou de volta para começar a planejar minha vida ao lado dela. Não consigo segurar um sorriso enorme. Osorezan é um dos meus lugares preferidos.

-_Não entendi... Porcaria nenhuma. Por que não adianta falar com ela? Como foi que ela descobriu a meu respeito? O que essa... Essa........... Anna tem na cabeça?_

_-Senhor Yoh? Apaixonou foi?_

Olho para a Anna e vejo que ela estava corada. Leu meu pensamento.

Manta fica explicando as coisas sobre a cidade e sobre itakos, Lyserg é o único que está ouvindo. Chocolove, Ren e Horo-Horo estão brigando e Anna está lendo um livro. Nada fora do normal. Nem daria para imaginar que estamos aqui para o meu casamento e da Anna.

Enquanto andamos eu reconheço o lugar onde estamos. Consigo sentir o cheiro de soba. Abro um sorriso e seguro o braço da Anna.

-Vão indo, gente, eu quero mostrar uma coisa para a Anna. – digo, sorrindo com a idéia que tive.

-Mas Yoh... Nós não sabemos onde sua avó mora. – Manta parecia decepcionado. Ele é meu melhor amigo, e até pensei em fazer isso mais tarde. Mas não seria a mesma coisa. Precisava ser agora.

-Por aqui tem muitos restaurantes. Vão e peguem uma mesa. Kino-sensei não cozinha. - Anna me surpreendeu dizendo isso. Eu não achava que ela iria concordar. Provavelmente leu minha mente e viu que eu realmente queria mostrá-la algo.

-Comida? – perguntou Horo-Horo. E ouvimos o estomago dele – Vamos! Por que não nos disse antes Yoh? – e com isso ele correu para um restaurante, sem nem ao menos ler o que eles serviam. Eu fiquei olhando impressionado. Se eu conseguisse correr daquela maneira iria terminar meu treino em mais da metade do tempo!

Os outros seguiram depois de alguns segundos.

-Eu não vou pagar pela quantidade de comida que aquele imbecil de cabelo azul vai pedir. – disse Anna, quando todos estavam dentro do restaurante. Depois me olhou – Onde vamos?

Eu abro um sorriso, seguro sua mão e a puxo numa direção.

-Feche os olhos. – digo sorrindo. Não queria que ela percebesse até a hora certa.

Eu a levo até um lugar e a posiciono. Depois ando para uns 3 metros a sua frente. Abro um sorriso e digo:

-Abra os olhos.

_-MATAMUNE!!!Epa!_

_-Está atrapalhando meu caminho. Morra!!!_

Eu vejo seus olhos arregalarem em surpresa. Abro um sorriso quando ela percebe aonde a levei. Eu a coloquei no exato lugar onde ela estava, e fiquei parado no mesmo lugar onde eu estava quando nos vimos pela primeira vez.

Foi tão estranho. Eu estava correndo para o Matamune e vejo essa garota, a mais bonita que já vi. Fico sem reação e ela me diz para morrer. Depois descubro que ela era minha noiva. Eu rio disso. Nunca imaginei que eu realmente iria acabar amando Anna, mas...

Eu tenho um gosto estranho, não?

-Yoh... – ela diz, seus olhos ainda arregalados. Não sei o que ela ia dizer, mas eu não pude deixar de rir. Anna perdeu sua pose.

-Foi a tanto tempo atrás, né Anna? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ela sorriu um sorriso pequeno.

-Mesmo depois de tanto anos aposto que você se lembra de todos os detalhes, não? – perguntou, ainda com aquele sorriso. O meu fica ainda maior enquanto me aproximo dela, decidido a conseguir segurar sua mão.

-Claro! Não é todo dia que eu vou numa viagem para conhecer minha noiva. – Meu coração está batendo rápido quando consigo segurar sua mão. Abro um sorriso nervoso quando ela me olha e depois suspira.

-Espero que não. Não aceito você tendo outra noiva. – disse, olhando para o lado. Acho que vi sua bochecha um pouco rosada.

Ela é uma gracinha.

Olho em volta, tendo outra idéia. Eu começo a correr em uma direção, a arrastando comigo.

-Yoh! – ela me chama, tentando me fazer parar.

-Vamos Anna! Eu quero visitar todos os lugares que a gente se viu! – digo, rindo.

Sei que talvez a idéia fosse idiota e infantil. Mas eu não ligava. Eu queria que a Anna visse tudo. Queria que ela visse todo o seu passado até o dia que nos conhecemos e finalmente perceber que aquela solidão e tristeza que sentia nunca mais irá voltar.

O primeiro lugar que a levo é a loja daquele velho do militar. Ela reconhece na hora e consigo ver que estava revivendo aquele momento.

_-No que está pensando, tarado__?_

_-Heim?Eu, Eu, Eu...Nada!!!_

_-Pervertido. Que história é essa que o "Chinpo" e o "Chinko" vão curtir?_

_-UARRRGH!!! ELA APARECEU!!! MAS PERAÍ! Eu não me lembro de ter falado nada!!!_

_-Mas pensou... Francamente... Como pode pensar nessas coisas em plena luz do dia? AAAH... Já estou entendo... São os espíritos guardiões da família... Mas que cara de tarados... Principalmente o texugo. Me dá vontade de dar um soco no focinho!_

_-Como... Você sabe tudo isso...? Não... Não é a primeira vez. Da outra vez você fez a mesma coisa. Você disse meu nome mesmo sem me conhecer. E nem me mostrou surpresa quando me viu dentro da sua casa. E ainda tem... Aquele oni...!!! __**Me explique o que está acontecendo! O que é você, afinal?! Foi você que mandou... Aquele oni me atacar?**_

_-Pare! Eu não te dei toda essa liberdade._

_**-Quem puxou conversa comigo foi você... Por que fez isso??? Você map veio falar por algum motivo???**_

_-Se você se aproximar de mim... __**Você será infeliz.**_

_-O quê?_

_-Eu... Vim aqui para me despedir de você. Tem outra garota que pode ser sua noiva. Se quiser ser feliz... Fuja de volta para Izumo imediatamente. Adeus. Mas obrigada... Por ter vindo. _

Foi aqui que tivemos a nossa primeira conversa. Além daquela que ela me pediu para morrer.

-Você ainda acha isso_? _– perguntei, a olhando sorrindo.

-Claro que não. Eu jamais te daria permissão de se casar com outra garota. – Ela me olhou séria – Mesmo que se apaixonasse por outra, eu iria lutar por você.

Isso me fez rir.

-É verdade. Não aceitaria... – ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas algo dentro da loja a interrompeu.

Eu olho na direção e fico surpreso a ver aquele velho que me dirigiu até o Monte Osore e depois de volta.

-É aquele... Aquele velho que nos ajudou. – digo, tentando me lembrar de seu nome.

-Ex-General do Exercito Imperial do Japão, Gumakura Isao. Naquele carro enorme e aquele casaco do neto dele que você sujou de sangue. – Anna suspirou.

_-Como o mundo é pequeno. _

_-!_

_-Onde vai com tanta pressa?... Meu rapaz. _

_-O dono da loja de presentes... Eu... Hã... Bem... Parece que está com problemas. Talvez seja o destino que nos reencontrou na hora em que trouxe meu neto para o santuário. Você me salvou da maldição. Eu ajudarei você em nome do meu passado como Ex-General do Exercito Imperial do Japonês._

-E você acabou dormindo no caminho de volta. – digo rindo. – Ele me ajudou salvar a vida dele.

-Claro, você o salvou do meu oni. – e com isso ela colocou a mão na vitrine da loja. – Eles reconstruíram toda a destruição que causei.

_-Isso sempre acontece...Se eu saio, o oni aparece... O monstro faz alguma maldade e depois desaparece... É por isso que quero que me deixem em paz em meu quarto._

Suspiro e a abraço por trás, pela cintura. Eu sinto o cheiro do seu cabelo: Laranja. Quando Anna descobriu que eu adorava laranjas ela me começou a comprar todos seus produtos com cheiro de laranja.

Fecho os olhos, apoiando a minha cabeça levemente parte de trás da sua, sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos, e depois beijando levemente.

-Não foi sua culpa. Nada foi sua culpa. – a abraço mais forte quando sinto ela se encolher, se sentindo culpada. – Você não foi culpada de nada.

A solto e seguro sua mão. Quando ela olha para baixo eu aperto sua mão, fazendo-a olhar nos meus olhos, e eu abro um sorriso calmo, querendo passar para ela a certeza e segurança.

-Vamos, tem outros lugares que podemos ver.

Eu a levei para o lugar onde vi o seu primeiro oni e quando pela primeira vez a achava uma gracinha. Durante o tempo inteiro segurei sua mão.

_-Tudo indica que aquela é minha noiva. Será que viu alguma foto minha? Se foi isso, ela deve conhecer o meu nome. Noiva... Até que ela é uma gracinha._

Estamos sentado, da mesma maneira que eu estava quando estive aqui. Um silencio entre nós, cada um em seus pensamentos. Corrigindo, nós dois vendo os meus pensamentos.

-Eu consegui o reishi por causa dos meus pais. –. Eu sempre me perguntei sobre isso, sobre os pais dela. Ela nunca gosta de falar muito sobre eles, e o pouco que sei ela me contou por cartas. – Eles sempre me olhavam friamente, e eu queria saber o que pensavam. Eu queria tanto saber o que eles pensavam. – suspirou – Eu queria saber se eles me odiavam? Porque eles me odiavam? O que eu fiz de errado? Como poderia fazer com que me amassem? Eu queria tanto saber, mas eles sempre me ignoravam. Até que um dia... Um dia eu conseguia ouvir. – abriu um sorriso seco – E você sabe o que? Eu estava certa. Eles me odiavam. Por quê? Porque eu era uma xamã. O que eu fiz de errado? Nasci. E o que poderia fazer para que me amassem? Nada. Nem morrer. – ela trouxe seus joelhos para perto e os abraçou. Eu coloco um braço em volta dela, como se estivesse protegendo do frio de seu passado – Veio tudo de uma vez só. Não é como uma voz, mas como se eu estivesse... Como se as palavras apareceram na minha cabeça, e as emoções no meu coração, tudo tão forte, e eu sabia que não pertenciam a mim.

-Anna...

-Eu também não tinha amigos. Que nem você, eu era isolada, considerada a menina demônio da minha cidade. Ninguém queria ficar perto de mim. – agora ela apóia sua cabeça no meu ombro. – Eu era odiada e temida por todos. E tudo que fiz de errado foi falar sobre um homem que tinha se matado enforcado alguns anos antes de eu nascer. Isso foi o suficiente para ser maltratada e odiada por todos... E pelos meus pais.

_-NINGUÉM! NINGUÉM ENTENDE O MEU SOFRIMENTO!!! O SOFRIMENTO DE SER ABANDONADA! O SOFRIMENTO DE ODIAR E SER ODIADA!!!_

-Eu nunca fiz nada errado, mas se algo acontecia na cidade a culpa era minha. "A menina demônio fez!" "Temos que eliminá-la!" "Temos que tomar cuidado senão ela vai nos matar!" – eu a trago ainda mais perto de mim – E não eram só as pessoas dizendo. Se eu andava na rua eu ouvia tudo isso. Eu nunca devia ter tentado saber o que os outros pensavam. – Eu sei como é ser odiado. Eu me lembro de quando eu era pequeno e era maltratado por ser xamã. Eu me lembro das vezes que jogavam pedras em mim e como falavam mal de mim, me empurravam. Eu me sentia tão sozinho. Mas para a Anna... Ela não só passava por aquilo, mas também ouvia o que eles pensavam. Se eu tivesse o mesmo poder dela, acho que teria enlouquecido. – Até que um dia eu perdi o controle e criei um oni. Muitos estavam feridos, mas apenas eu conseguia ver o oni.

_-Não vou embora daqui. Eu gosto de tranqüilidade. Por isso não posso abandonar alguém que está sofrendo como você. _

A abraço com mais força, não interrompendo.

-Foi quando decidiram me abandonar. Alguns queriam me matar, mas muitos diziam que se isso acontecesse, eu voltaria para me vingar. Então decidiram apenas me abandonar. – riu secamente, como se estivesse sentindo um gosto azedo – Meus pais então me drogaram e me abandonaram no rio Sanzu. Eu acordei na hora e vi aqueles rostos frios, sem sentimento. Os rostos que eu temia tanto quando pequena. Quando eles me jogaram no chão e foram embora, eu senti tanto ódio. Tanto... Tanto ódio... Ódio por tudo e por todos.

_-A vida da garota está manchada de sangue. Seu nascimento. Seu poder. Seu destino. Tudo._

-E eu criava onis todo dia. Estava fraca. Tão fraca. Com fome, com sede, cansada, sem energia, com frio, quase morrendo... E cheia de ódio. Eu lembro que só usava um kimono rasgado cheio de sangue, e que tinha meus pés enterrados na neve enquanto assistia onis lutarem na minha frente. E um dia... Eu acho que acabei desmaiando. Achava que finalmente ia morrer. Que finalmente estaria livre desse mundo. Mas quando eu acordei estava num futon quente, num quarto vazio. Eu sentia o cheiro de comida e sua avó estava ao meu lado. Só olhando para ela entendi tudo o que tinha acontecido, e que era queria me treinar e me fazer a noiva de seu neto. Eu lembro que recusei nos primeiros meses, mas depois que notei que se ficasse ali com ela poderia aprender a controlar meu poder. E ela não me deixaria ir embora. Então decidi aceitar a proposta. E 6 anos depois, você veio.

Eu seguro seu rosto e a faço olhar para mim. Estou sorrindo e acaricio seu rosto. Vejo que algumas lagrimas queriam cair seus lindos olhos castanho claro.

-E eu te amo. – meu sorriso ficou normal agora – Eu te amo e irei te proteger, sempre. Não é mais odiada e não tem mais nada a temer.

Ela sorri também. Algo raro, mas que faz meu coração acelerar. Eu sinto como se tivesse esquecido como respirar e consigo sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho, apenas por causa do seu sorriso.

-Er... – droga, agora vou parecer um idiota. Estava querendo parecer legal na frente dela, impressioná-la, mas não esperava que sorrisse.

Ela riu e eu fico ainda mais surpreso. Se levanta e me oferece a mão. De alguma maneira acho que isso está indo ao contrario do que planejei, mas não ligo. Me levanto e a olho com um sorriso.

Ela então se aproxima de mim e me beija. Agora eu realmente sei que está invertido. Eu geralmente sou o que faz isso. Eu que geralmente inicio um beijo. Essa é a primeira vez que ela me beija.

Foi algo rápido, apenas encostar os lábios e depois se afastar. Mas meu coração estava batendo rápido e acho que estava ficando tonto.

-Vamos seu imbecil, seus amigos estão esperando. – e com isso ela começou a andar de volta para o restaurante.

Quando chegamos lá Horo-Horo tinha comido uns 5 pratos, enquanto os outros ainda estavam nos esperando. Lyserg e Manta disseram que iriam pagar, o que aliviou a Anna. Ela não quer pagar por isso, quer guardar o nosso dinheiro para a nossa pousada e para a vida que teremos juntas.

Eu só espero que ela saiba que a vida que teremos juntas não será nenhum um pouco como a que ela teve antes de nos conhecer, que ela é amada e tem amigos.

* * *

Esse capitulo foi o menor de todos até agora. ^^" Desculpa pela demora, é que até agora eu estava copiando e colando e editando... Demora muito menos. XD Esse é o primeiro que eu escrevi. ^^" Essa fic será menor que as outras, acho que menos de 10 capitulos. XD Logo as coisas iram começar a mudar e se querem ver algo nessa fic **SPOILER (SPOILER [sem ser o Hao porque ele vai aparecer mais tarde na fic]SPOILER)SPOILER** digam no review, e eu vou ver se é possível colocar e irei dedicar o capitulo que irá aparecer para a pessoa. ^^

É provável que de agora em diante não tenha tantos flash backs. Eu precisava deles no inicio para *FF . net acaba destruindo a mensagem* e agora não sei se eles vão ser tão úteis. ^^"

Obrigada Felipe Asakura, Haru-chan Fujioka, -dani e Alessa Sakura Minami por deixarem reviews! =D


	4. Vovó e Anna

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 4: Vovó e Anna**

Quando eu vejo a vovó sinto como se estivesse vendo a Anna no futuro. Ela nunca me assustou muito. Em fato, eu sempre me dei muito bem com a vovó. Ela sempre foi gentil e legal comigo e com a mamãe. E ainda é. Mas com outros...

A vovó é bem agressiva quando se trata dos outros. E outros eu quero dizer pessoas que não são nem eu, o neto dela, a mamãe, a filha dela, e a Anna, que é a discípula, futura parente e quase como neta dela. Ela é muito cruel com os outros. Principalmente o vovô... Eu sempre senti pena dele. Agora eu entendo que passarei pela mesma coisa.

Quando chegamos aqui ela forçou todo mundo, menos eu e Anna, trabalhar na reconstrução e limpeza da pousada. Agora eu entendi porque ela disse que eu podia trazê-los com a gente: Reformar a pousada sem precisar pagar. Eu olho para a Anna, rezando para que ela não pensasse em fazer a mesma coisa, mas vi um sorriso maligno nos lábios lindos dela.

...Droga.

Voltando a vovó, ela sempre tratou os outros mal. Até com a Tamao, que sempre é muito gentil e muito tímida, ela grita! E com os meus amigos que mal conhece! Ela sempre foi assim com todos, menos nós três. Segundo o vovô, quando minha mãe era criança, os dois a mimavam muito. A vovó sempre estava de olho na mamãe, sempre querendo cuidar dela, sendo doce com ela, e até chegou a chorar no dia do nascimento da mamãe. Vovô disse que a vovó sempre quis ver o rosto da mamãe. E agora ela é gentil comigo. Quando ela nos visitava, ou quando eu a visitei aqui em Osorezan, ela sempre sorriu e cuidou muito bem de mim. Muito diferente de como o vovô cuidava de mim.

Eu ainda sinto vontade de chorar só lembrando dos meus treinamentos com o vovô. Ele só perde para Anna em níveis de crueldade.

E quando eu olho o vovô e a vovó eu penso em mim e na Anna no futuro. Não vivendo separados, mas amando um ao outro e nunca mostrando. Da maneira que eles são. Eu não me vejo como meus pais. A única vez que os vi juntos foi quando eu tinha quatro anos, e os dois são muito melosos, se chamando de "meu bem" e "docinho". Eu não consigo me ver falando isso para a Anna sem receber um tapa. Vejo-nos muito mais como o vovô e a vovó no futuro.

E vejo a Anna mimando nossa futura criança. Eu não sei o porquê, mas quando penso na Anna como o tipo de mãe não vejo uma mulher que tortura o filho que nem todos os outros. Eu vejo alguém que mima muito a criança e que a protege de tudo. Eu consigo ver eu e meus amigos numa festa, Anna gritando com a gente. Depois uma criança descendo as escadas dizendo que acordou com o barulho a acordou, e de repente a Anna fica calma e seus olhos ficam gentis quando ela vê a criança. E depois ela carrega a criança no colo, mas nos olha daquela maneira assassina.

É... Essa é a maneira que eu vejo a Anna. Gentil com o filho dela, mas cruel com o resto do mundo.

-Vocês já decidiram na data do casamento? – perguntou vovó, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Data? Eu não acho que eu e a Anna decidimos em nada e que estamos aqui para resolver isso.

-Eu quero que seja durante a primavera, junto com as flores de cerejeira. – Anna disse. Primavera? Flores de Cerejeira? Ah sim... O festival das flores simboliza um novo começo, o começo de algo novo... No nosso caso seria o começo da nossa vida como Marido e Mulher.

A Anna já tinha pensado nisso?

-Ah... Ótima escolha. – vovó acenou com a cabeça – E sobre como vão querer...

-Kino-sensei, eu já pensei em tudo. - tudo? Eu olho para a Anna surpreso e a vejo segurando um caderno. Anna já pensou em tudo sobre o nosso casamento? Quando? E por que eu não sabia disso? – Escrevi todos os detalhes nesse caderno. Só quero que a senhora e Yohmei-sama aceitem as idéias e talvez dêem algumas sugestões.

Aquele caderno inteiro?! Só para o nosso casamento?! Eu sei que é um evento importante, mas tem tantos detalhes assim para um casamento?!

Anna me olhou de cara feia. Aparentemente sim.

-E quanto tudo isso vai custar? – vovó perguntou.

Ah não... Anna odeia gastar dinheiro. Eu não sei se com a quantidade de coisa que ela escreveu naquele caderno, mas vai ser muito. E ainda queremos fazer umas obras na pousada... A nossa família tem muito dinheiro, mas não sei se gostaríamos de ficar gastando tudo assim. Eu e Anna temos que aprender como lidar com dinheiro e...

-Não muito.

Como não?

– Eu conheço uma equipe que trabalha por muito pouco.

Ela tinha aquele sorriso maligno. Também tinha um brilho em seus olhos. Um brilho que me deu arrepios e fez o ar ficar presa na garganta. Uma equipe que trabalha por... Ah não... Ela não...

Ela não faria isso, faria?

-E sei onde conseguir bastante dinheiro. – e nisso ela olhou na direção onde Manta estava ajudando Lyserg a arrumar alguma coisa no quarto ao lado.

-Essa é a minha melhor aprendiz, perfeita para ser uma futura mulher Asakura. – e com isso as duas trocaram sorrisos.

Planejar o meu casamento deveria ser tão assustador assim?

Depois de horas ainda estávamos discutindo todos os detalhes do casamento. Minha cabeça está girando. Não sei se vou conseguir me lembrar de nada disso. E não sei se os nossos amigos vão conseguir trabalhar tão duro assim. Eu ainda estou surpreso que eles nos visitam.

Toda vez que tentava falar alguma coisa elas me paravam. Eu acho que nem sou preciso nesse momento, para ser sincero. Era só a Anna falando das idéias dela, com vovó concordando e dando opiniões algumas vezes, discutindo sobre as idéias até decidirem em algo e Anna anoter no caderno dela.

-E os kimonos? – vovó perguntou. – Eu não acredito que esses garotos vão conseguir fazer kimonos que sejam apropriados para casamento.

-Eu irei fazer os kimonos, Kino-sensei. – A Anna? Ela irá costurar os nossos kimonos? – Eu só preciso saber se as medidas que tenho desde o Shaman Fight ainda servem.

Eu coro com isso.

-Perfeito... Então está tudo decidido. – uma pausa – REN!

Logo Ren?

-Sim? – ele apareceu na porta, irritado, mas não demonstrando. Aparentemente descobriu que Anna aprendeu seus truques de tortura com a vovó, e sabe que se desobedecê-la...

Só não a desobedeça.

-Vá fazer o jantar. – vovó se levantou – Anna,venha comigo, ajude-me com algumas coisas.

-Hai, Kino-sensei.

Com isso Anna se levantou e seguiu vovó até fora do cômodo que estávamos.

-Elas foram? – Horo-Horo apareceu na porta, olhando para a direita e depois para a esquerda. Quando não viu nem a Anna nem a vovó, soltou um suspiro aliviado – Eu acho que aquela velha quer nos matar!

-Não diga tão alto, imbecil, elas vão ouvir. – Ren olhou na direção que as duas itakos tinham ido.

-Agora sabemos com quem a Anna aprendeu suas técnicas de tortura! – Horo-Horo continuou a falar naquele tom.

-N-não é tão ruim assim... A vovó é legal e...

-LEGAL?! – ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluco. – Yoh, ela está nos usando como escravos! Isso não é ilegal?!

-Tecnicamente... – Lyserg apareceu com Manta e Chocolove atrás dele – Nós estamos fazendo um favor para Kino-san e pagando pela nossa estadia.

-Comparada com ela, a Anna é uma santa. – Manta disse, soltando um suspiro.

-Eu não achei que fosse possível... Mas trabalhar nisso é pior que o Shaman Fight– Chocolove também suspirou. Ele nem fez piada a respeito.

-Er... Sobre isso... – eu suspiro dessa vez – A Anna... Ela...

O rosto de Horo-Horo fica branco. Os outros me olham, com antecipação.

-O nosso casamento... O trabalho... A Anna decidiu que...

Eu nem precisei terminar de falar que todos já entenderam. Anna os faria trabalhar no nosso casamento.

-Você... Está brincando, não, Yoh? – Ren me olhou, um pouco de esperança em seus olhos.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

-Acabamos de discutir isso. Vovó aprovou a idéia. Eu sinto muito. – e eu realmente sentia. Muito mesmo. Eu não queria que eles trabalhassem no nosso casamento, mas... Mas eu não poderia dizer não para a Anna. Eu conseguia ver que ela estava tentando esconder um sorriso. É a primeira vez que a vejo querendo algo tanto assim. Eu não posso dizer não para ela.

Além disso, se eu fizesse isso, ela iria nos torturar para a eternidade.

-Ela... É tão cruel... – Agora estou preocupado, Horo-Horo estava tão pálido... Tão pálido... – Mais cruel que a sua avó...

-Ela quer que a gente trabalhe? Vai ter tempo para se trocar para o casamento?

Quanto tempo você precisa para se arrumar para um casamento?

-Eu acredito que sim.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim...?

Ren bufou irritado.

-E teremos que reformar sua pousada também?

...

Quando não respondi Horo-Horo gritou.

-Eu não acredito nisso! Yoh, a sua noiva deve ser a filha do próprio demônio!

-Cala boca, baka ainu! – Ren gritou – E se ela ouvir?!

-Pode apostar que ela vai brigar mais com a gente! – Manta suspirou e se sentou no chão – Eu estou tão cansado! Mas se a sua avó for que nem a Anna, não podemos deixá-la nos pegar relaxando!

-Isso com certeza... – Chocolove acenou com a cabeça.

Nesse momento a porta abriu e Anna entrou no quarto. Todos pararam de falar e a olharam, medo em seus olhos. Anna cruzou os seus braços e olhou para cada um deles.

-Vocês vão continuar parados ou devo chamar Kino-sensei?

Quando ela disse isso, todos se levantaram e voltaram aos seus afazeres. Anna sentou-se do meu lado novamente, sem me explicar o que vovó queria, só ficou olhando para frente.

-Algo errado Anna?

-Não. Só temos mais alguns detalhes para resolver... – ela não me olhou nos olhos, mas mesmo assim eu consegui ver tristeza neles.

-Tem certeza...?

Ela não me respondeu. Eu então me estico em sua direção para poder segurar sua mão. Tão pequena, tão delicada... A mão branca e macia dela. Parecia a mão de uma deusa. Uma princesa. Para mim Anna não parece a filha de um demônio, e sim de um deus. O deus do medo, mas mesmo assim, um deus.

Ela ouviu meus pensamentos e sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso triste.

Droga. Ela ainda está triste...

-Ne, Anna... – eu chamo, e dessa vez ela me olhou – Você pode me explicar algumas coisas sobre o casamento antes de discutirmos os ultimos detalhes?

-Que tipo de coisas? – levantou uma sobrancelha, seu olhar agora de volta ao normal.

-Er... Por que tantas flores?

Ela suspirou e começou a me explicar vários detalhes sobre a importância de flores em casamentos, contando a parte delas em histórias e muito mais. Para ser sincero, eu não ligo muito para o motivo que tem tantas flores. Por tanto que ela esteja feliz, eu estou satisfeito.

E agora enquanto me explicava sobre o casamento, eu pude ver novamente aquele sorriso.

Desculpa pela demora! E como notaram, esse capitulo não tem nenhuma parte de Osorezan. Acredito que nenhum dos capítulos daqui para frente terá. Por isso o capitulo pode ter parecido um tanto curto... Sinto muito pela parte dos amigos do Yoh, mas eu não consegui fazer melhor, eu não sabia o que escrever exatamente. ^^" A parte que quero realmente escrever é mais para frente.

Obrigada Alessa Sakura Minami, que tem enviado reviews em todos os capítulos! Muito Obrigada! E se quiser alguma coisa especial em algum capitulo, pode pedir. ^^


	5. Humanos em Osorezan

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 5: Humanos em Osorezan**

Anna me acordou cedo hoje. Muito cedo. Aparentemente ela precisava da minha ajuda com algo, o que me surpreendeu. Anna nunca admite que precisa de ajuda. Ela disse que era para eu me arrumar, comer algo rápido e depois ir para o quarto dela.

Eu achei ainda mais estranho quando vi que eram 5horas da manhã fiquei ainda mais surpreso. O que poderia ser tão importante que ela precisava me acordar tão cedo? Ela disse que eu não precisaria treinar enquanto estava aqui, que iríamos passar o tempo todo pensando sobre o casamento.

Então era ajuda com algo do casamento? Mas o que? Achei que todos os detalhes foram resolvidos ontem. O que faltava? As flores foram decididas. O bolo e a comida. Quanto irá custar. O local, a hora, a data... O que faltava?

Ah! Os kimonos! Anna disse que ela os faria! Então é isso... Provavelmente é isso! Anna precisa das medidas!

Não posso negar que me senti aliviado. Então era só isso... Só os kimonos.

Mas por que me acordar tão cedo para isso?

Quando eu terminei de comer algo rápido subi as escadas e bati na porta do quarto da Anna. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e me puxou para dentro, sem nenhuma gentileza, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão de seu quarto. Bem, é a Anna. O que poderia esperar? Ela é uma gracinha, tem uma voz de criança, mas não é nem um pouco gentil ou graciosa.

-Itai...

-Pare de resmungar e levante-se! – ela ordenou naquela voz de criança que tinha. Uma voz de criança capaz de dar arrepios em qualquer um.

-Hai...

Eu obedeço e me levanto, dando uma boa olhada no quarto dela. Faz anos desde que estive aqui dentro. A última vez foi quando voltamos do ano novo quando tínhamos dez anos. Anna dormiu no carro daquele General que vimos alguns dias atrás, e eu a carreguei até aqui. Ela estava exausta e parecia estar tendo um sono tão gostoso que eu decidi não perturbá-la. Eu a trouxe até aqui, a coloquei em seu futon e a cobri. Lembro que fiquei aqui por um tempo, pois a vovó disse que era possível que ela passasse mal. Quando Anna acordou algumas horas depois ela ficou vermelhinha e me expulsou do quarto. Depois eu só a vi no trem.

_-Afinal o que tem dentro deste envelope__?_

_-Por que não abre?_

_-É, acho que farei isso. Heim? ..._

_-Não vai me cumprimentar?_

_-Ann..!!!_

Eu abro um sorriso quando noto que o quarto não mudou muito. Tinha ainda todas aquelas bonecas que mamãe mandava para ela quando criança e que vovó a dava. Tinha os pôsteres da Ringo. Tão diferente do meu quarto...

-Teremos que mudar isso quando nos casarmos. – ela disse, procurando algo em uma das gavetas.

-hã? – a olho confuso.

-Eu disse que teremos que mudar isso. – ela me olhou – Quando nos casarmos teremos que dividir o quarto.

-Ah...

-De preferência você virá para o meu corpo. – disse Anna, de uma maneira que não me deixou nem um espaço para argumentar – E o seu quarto será para o nosso futuro filho ou filha.

Eu solto uma risada. Ela já estava pensando em nossos filhos?

-Filho. – ela corrigiu. – Ou filha. Não teremos mais de um. – de novo eu solto uma risada. – E teremos que jogar fora aqueles pôsteres do Bob.

-QUE?!

-Sim. Eu não quero eles no meu quarto e acho que iria assustar a criança tendo aquele cara na parede olhando ele por cada segundo.

-Então também iremos jogar fora o da Ringo. – eu digo, parecendo uma criança teimosa.

Ela me olhou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Ela não estará no quarto do nosso filho.

-Não mas... – eu olho para pôster – Ela ME assusta!

-Ela não vai embora.

-Vai sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Se ela for esses seus headfones também vão.

Eu coloco a mão neles, com uma cara triste.

-Isso não é justo Anna!

-Eu não preciso ser justo. – ela disse, finalmente achando o que queria e andando em minha direção – Eu sou sua esposa. Você faz o que eu mando. – E depois ela me oferece a mão, finalmente me ajudando a levantar – Agora levanta.

Eu pego a mão dela e coro ao notar como é macia. Noto que ela também corou e abro um sorriso.

Ela mostra uma fita métrica e começa a andar de um lado para outro, medindo meus braços, minhas pernas, a distancia entre os meus ombros, essas coisas... Era um pouco chato ficar ali parado, sem fazer nada.

-Ninguém disse que você não podia falar. – ela disse, anotando as medidas naquele caderno e voltando com a fita métrica – Por tanto que fique parado e se mova apenas quando eu mandar, eu não ligo se falar algo.

Eu abro um sorriso.

-É verdade que você vai usar os meus amigos como...

-Escravos no nosso casamento? – ela me olhou – Estava na hora de eles serem úteis para algo.

-Mas...

-Você já disse para eles sobre isso? – ela não me olhou nos olhos, e sim para baixo.

-Sobre o que?

-O trabalho no casamento?

-Sim... – eu abro um pequeno sorriso, me lembrando da reação deles – Eles não gostaram.

-Provavelmente acham que sou um demônio.

Eu não digo nada, apenas a olho curioso e preocupado. Não sei porque, mas da maneira que ela disse aquilo.... Não parecia que ela estava levando na brincadeira que nem ela geralmente leva. Parecia que realmente estava ofendida com o comentário. Como se ela não ouvisse isso todo dia lá em casa. E seus olhos estavam distantes, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo...

-Anna... – eu comecei a falar, mas fui interrompido.

-Minha vez. – ela me entregou a fita.

-Para que isso?

-Minhas medidas. Eu também tenho que ter um kimono. Não vou me casar sem roupa. – ela então me olhou furiosa e me deu um tapa com a lendária esquerda – Tire essas imagens da cabeça, seu pervertido!

_-No que está pensando, tarado__?_

_-Heim?Eu, Eu, Eu...Nada!!!_

Quando terminei de anotar as medidas da Anna ela pegou o caderno e olhou, vendo se eu tinha feito algo errado. Depois segurou minha mão e me arrastou para fora. Acho que já eram oito da manhã.

Fomos até a cidade, sem nem ao menos tomar café da manhã. Minha barriga estava roncando de fome, e tenho certeza que a Anna também estava.

-Depois a gente come. – ela disse.

-Mas por que estamos indo a cidade? – eu perguntei, resmungando.

-Eu quero comprar os tecidos para os nossos kimonos. – ela responde, sem me olhar.

-E por que eu tenho que ir?

-Porque eu preciso ver que tecido ficaria melhor em você. Agora pare de resmungar ou quando voltarmos para casa irei triplicar seu treinamento!

Isso me fez calar a boca.

Andamos pela cidade e fomos até uma loja de tecidos. Ficamos um bom tempo escolhendo os tecidos. Anna ficava pegando tecidos diferentes e os pendurando no meu ombro e olhando pensativa, como se estivesse vendo se ela gostava ou não. Ela fez isso com uns trinta tecidos diferentes, eu acho.

Ela decidiu nas cores azul e preto para mim, que nem o kimono do Shaman Fight, e para ela branco, rosa e amarelo para ela ou azul claro, branco e preto. Disse que iria fazer dois kimonos e depois veria qual ficaria melhor.

Depois você acha que nós fomos embora, não? Mas não fomos. Anna ficou argumentando com o vendedor, dizendo que estava muito caro e que queria um desconto. O vendedor disse que não daria um desconto para ela. Os dois ficaram argumentando por uma hora, até que ele se cansou e deu para Anna o desconto que ela queria. Tenho certeza que Anna teria ficado ali por mais três horas se fosse preciso. Ela nunca desisti. Ela não sairia da loja até ter os tecidos que queria pelo preço que queria.

Quando saímos da loja já tinham pessoas em Osorezan. Nós andamos quietos, um do lado do outro, mas não pude deixar de notar que todos ficavam nos olhando ou com medo ou com cara feia. Eu já estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento, mas em Izumo, não aqui em Osorezan. Como eles sabiam que eu era da família Asakura?

-O seu casaco. – Anna respondeu.

-O que?

-O seu casaco. Tem o símbolo da família Asakura. – Ah... Isso explica – E eu sou aprendiz da Kino-sensei.

-E dai?

-Sua avó também não tem uma reputação muito boa aqui na cidade Yoh. – ela me olha – Pessoas não vão para a pousada dela não só porque está caindo aos pedaços. Eles sabem que ela é uma itako, por isso a temem também.

-Acho que nunca vamos escapar disso, não é? – eu abro um sorriso triste – Por isso que acho que deve ser melhor morar lá em Funbari, na cidade grande de Tókio. Ninguém conhece as lendas da nossa família por lá.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Eles também tem medo de mim.

-Eles sabem que você é aprendiz da vovó? – eu pergunto curioso.

-Isso e os onis. – ela olha para baixo.

-Que? – eu a olho confuso. Humanos normais não conseguem ver onis.

-Eles não conseguem, mas notaram que cada vez que a garota loira saia da pousada da bruxa cega algo ruim acontecia. – seu sorriso era amargo – Souberam associar as coisas ruins a mim.

-Mas não foi sua culpa! – eu a olho – Você só criou os onis, eles que fazia a maldade!

-Mas não eram os onis que eles viam. – ela olhou para baixo.

Eu sabia que ela estava lendo os pensamentos das pessoas a nossa volta, que estava ouvindo o ódio e o medo que aquelas pessoas sentiam por nós dois. Por isso segurei firme sua mão. Ela me olhou surpresa e eu abri um sorriso, tentando mostrar que não importa o que eu nunca a odiaria, nunca a temeria assim.

Mas não sei se ela entendeu.


	6. Amigos e Niichan

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 6: Amigos e Nii-chan**

Era tarde e graças a Nii-chan estávamos todos relaxando. Vovó deixou meus amigos tirarem o resto da tarde de folga, e Anna disse que eu não precisava me preocupar com os detalhes do casamento. Ela passou o dia costurando o meu kimono, mas depois notou que tinha algo errado com o tecido do kimono dela, e saiu para reclamar com o vendedor e consegui um tecido melhor.

Então estávamos nós todos, sentados na sala, conversando e tomando chá com bolo e sanduíches. Descansando... Finalmente descansando.

Horo-Horo não parava de reclamar. Ficava reclamando de como vovó era cruel. Normalmente Ren iria gritar com ele, mas hoje ele parecia estar concordando. Manta também estava reclamando, mas não tão alto quando Horo-Horo. Chocolove ficava contando o que eu acho que eram piadas, e Lyserg só ficou dizendo que não era tão ruim assim.

Eu fico agradecido de ser o neto da vovó, e fico aliviado em saber que Anna não irá tratar nosso filho dessa maneira.

-Consegue acreditar como ela nos faz trabalhar? É cruel! – reclamou Horo-Horo – Você tem tanta sorte Yoh!

-Nem tanta... – abro um sorriso sem graça – A vovó pode ser boazinha comigo, mas a Anna não.

-Pelo menos o seu filho ou filha não vai ter que aturá-la. – disse Ren, suas mãos formando um punho,

-Verdade! Pelo menos isso! – ninguém consegue segurar uma risada.

-Mas não é tão ruim assim... Ela está deixando a gente ficar aqui de graça e... – Esse é o Lyserg, sempre bonzinho e educado.

-E nada Lyserg! Eu prefiro enfrentar o Hao 10 vezes do que passar por isso! – Horo-Horo grita. Às vezes me pergunto como ele não perde a voz.

Todos me olham quando o nome do meu irmão foi dito. O meu irmão... Hao. Nii-chan... O que aconteceu no Shaman Fight ainda é um pouco confuso. Ainda não sei como deveria me sentir. Feliz? Acho que sim... Nii-chan viu sua mãe novamente, nós não somos mais inimigos, ele não matou os humanos e conseguiu realizar seu sonho de mil anos. Mas não é assim que eu me sinto. Eu não fiquei muito feliz com a maneira que as coisas terminaram.

Eu queria que Hao pudesse ter vivido. Queria que ele estivesse vivo, que ele pudesse ver meu casamento com a Anna. Eu e ele... A gente nunca passou muito tempo junto, como irmãos. Acho que a gente só conversou como irmãos umas duas ou três vezes. E não é o suficiente. Eu queria ter o meu irmão comigo. Queria que ele estivesse aqui, com a gente, rindo e tendo uma vida normal... A vida que nunca teve.

Abro um sorriso triste. Se Nii-chan estivesse aqui agora ele estaria do meu lado, com seu sorriso sarcástico... Ele teria dito algo sobre os comentários do Horo-Horo, Horo-Horo ficaria irritado e Hao iria fazer um outro comentário. Todos iríamos rir... Manta estaria um pouco nervoso, mesmo sabendo que não estava em nenhum perigo.

As vezes eu sonho com o Nii-chan. Ele me diz que um dia irá me visitar um dia desses, e que se um dia realmente precisar de ajuda ele irá me ajudar. Diz que é o mínimo que pode fazer para mim depois do que fiz por ele.

E ele me chama de Otouto.

-Yoh-kun... – Eu ouvi Manta me chamando, preocupado. Eles sabem que Nii-chan ainda é um assunto um pouco delicado.

-Tudo bem Manta. – eu abro um sorriso – Estou bem.

-Deve ser muito difícil para você Yoh-kun... – Lyserg agora também estava preocupado. – Perder um irmão... Seu gêmeo...

-Ele teve seu sonho realizado, então não é tão ruim assim. – sinto meu sorriso um pouco triste – Se ele tivesse morrido e voltado para o inferno, tendo que passar por essa tortura que esteve por mil anos... Isso seria difícil.

-Mesmo assim. – Horo-Horo que falou agora – Eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem a Pirika.

-E eu sem a Jun.

-Eu também não consigo imaginar sem a minha irmãzinha... Mesmo ela sendo chata. – Isso me fez rir.

-Não precisam se preocupar! – eu coloco a minha mão atrás da cabeça – Juro! Eu estou bem! Nii-chan disse que um dia iremos nos encontrar de novo, e eu não posso duvidar do Shaman King! – eles todos sorriem – Eu tenho certeza que irei vê-lo novamente um dia – e não em sonho – E até lá, eu tenho vocês!

Nii-chan pode não estar aqui do meu lado agora, mas eu tenho os meus amigos. Eu tenho ótimos amigos! Eu posso confiar a minha vida a eles! Eu tenho certeza que sempre estarão lá para mim quando eu precisar, que nem eu estarei lá para eles. Eu era solitário quando criança... E de certa maneira, minha situação com humanos não melhorou nem um pouco, mas agora eu tenho amigos. Amigos de verdade que sempre estarão comigo. Que iriam arriscar tudo por mim que nem eu faria por eles.

-Pois é! – Horo-Horo agora se levantou – Somos todos irmãos! Irmãos e amigos de alma!

-Amigos da alga! – De onde o Chocolove tirou aquela fantasia de alga marinha?

-Imbecil! – gritou Horo-Horo, querendo começar uma luta. Infelizmente ele acabou acertando o Ren, e logo os três começaram a brigar.

Acho que é normal irmãos brigarem, não é?

-Anna-san sabe disso também, não sabe, Yoh-kun? – perguntou Lyserg, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Sabe do que?

-Que nós também somos amigos dela.

Eu... Nunca pensei nisso. Será que ela sabia? Eu sempre achei que era obvio que eles não eram apenas meus amigos, mas nossos amigos. No inicio eram meus, mas depois passaram tanto tempo com nós dois que também viraram amigos dela. Será que ela sabe disso? Que da mesma maneira que eles arriscariam a vida deles para me ajudar eles fariam o mesmo por ela?

-Eu...

-Ela deve saber! – Horo-Horo disse – Quero dizer, não é meio obvio? Acha que depois da maneira que ela nos trata eu deixaria algo acontecer com ela antes de ter minha vingança?

Todos nós rimos. Horo-Horo é bem melhor em contar piadas do que Chocolove... Uma pena.

-Mas sério, Yoh-kun, ela sabe? – Manta me olhou – Eu sei que ela teve um passado difícil e que nós falamos mal dela, mas a Anna-san sabe que esse é só o nosso jeito não é? Que na verdade nos importamos?

-Por que essas perguntas de repente? – pergunto, olhando todos a minha volta.

-Você não notou, Yoh? – perguntou Chocolove, surpreso.

-Notei o que? – por que eu sou o único confuso? O único que não sabe o que está acontecendo?

-Ela está muito triste e irritada desde que chegamos aqui, Yoh. – Ren que respondeu.

Ah... Isso.

-Não é por causa de vocês. – respondo, sorrindo tristemente. – Anna viveu aqui maior parte da vida dela, e as memórias que ela tem dessa área não são muito felizes. – eu sorrio tristemente. – Antes do Grande Oni a vida dela era uma tortura... Que nem a do Nii-chan.

Eles pareceram aliviados.

-Ah... – Lyserg disse, um sorriso em seu rosto – Então é isso...

-Deve ser um pouco difícil para ela voltar para um lugar com tantas memórias ruins. – Manta disse – Isso explica muita coisa...

Eu abro um sorriso. Eu e Anna temos tanta sorte de ter amigos assim.

Nós continuamos a conversar por muito tempo, quando de repente eu ouço a porta da frente abrir e alguém tirar seus sapatos de forma não muito cuidadosa.

Era Anna. Eu imediatamente me levantou e vou até o corredor para cumprimentá-la. Ela era a única que estava fora, e aposto que deve estar irritada. Não só pelo fato que tirou os sapatos daquelas forma, mas porque ela foi para loja por causa do kimono, e ficou fora por horas, então deve ter tido uma briga e ela deve ter perdido a paciência. Como seu futuro marido tenho que acalmá-la.

E ainda quero que ela ouça o que os nossos amigos têm a dizer sobre ela.

Mas quando abro a porta Anna nem me olha. Ela parecia furiosa e, eu devo estar enganado, até um pouco assustada. Ela subiu as escadas correndo, agarrando o tecido contra seu corpo com força e eu acho que até vi algumas lagrimas.

Isso me assustou. Por que a Anna estava assim?

-Anna! – chamo, subindo as escadas correndo atrás dela. Ela nem se virou. – ANNA!

Nada. Ela só continuou a subir e entrou no seu quarto, batendo a porta.

Mas isso não me parou. Eu a segui e bati na porta dela.

-Anna! Abre a porta! – Eu continuo a bater enquanto falo.

-Vai embora Yoh! Estou ocupada! – ela grita do outro lado. Anna realmente pensou que isso iria me enganar?

-Anna, você não está ocupada e não está bem!

-Me deixe em paz, Yoh! – ela continuou a gritar.

-Não! Me diz o que houve!

-Não!!

-Anna!

-Vá embora Yoh!

Droga... Tem algo muito errado.

-Anna... Vem, desce, Horo-Horo, Manta, Lyserg, Ren e Chocolove querem falar algo serio com você. – digo, a olhando serio.

-Eu não me importo! Diga para aqueles idiota me deixarem em paz e não sujarem a sala!

-Anna...

-Vai embora Yoh!!!

Eu fico parado na porta, até que decido me se sentar ao lado da porta. Quando ela se acalmar eu tento novamente.

**Capitulo pequeno, este, não?**** Gomen. Esse é o capitulo seis... Isso significa que só tem mais o sete, o oito, o nove e o dez e ai a fic acaba. ^^" Uma pena... Por favor, mandem reviews! Eu sei que tem gente lendo, mas por favor, mandem um review! Nem se for algo como "Atualize!'' ou algo assim. T_T É chato escrever a fic quando quase ninguém manda review.**

**E muito obrigada a ****Alessa Sakura Minami****! Você é a única que manda review todo o capitulo e você nem fala português! TT___TT Muito obrigada! Eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade entendo os seus reviews, mas ainda os adoro! (tenho uma amiga que fala espanhol que me ajuda. ^^)**


	7. Anna?

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 7: Anna?**

Eu fiquei esperando por ela o dia inteiro ao lado de sua porta, mas ela não saiu. Eu não saí do lado da porta... E ela não saiu de dentro do quarto. Eu estava ficando preocupado. Realmente preocupado.

De vez em quando eu batia na porta, perguntando se podia entrar, mas ela apenas gritou comigo. Uma vez eu até cheguei a abrir a porta do quarto, mas ela jogou um abajur em mim. Sério, ela pegou o abajur que estava em cima da escrivaninha dela e jogo em mim. Acertou na minha testa. E doeu. Muito.

E por sorte Lyserg estava passando por ali na hora que isso aconteceu. Ele chamou os outros e trataram do ferimento na minha cabeça. Pediram para eu descansar, mas eu disse que não sairia de lá até que a Anna resolvesse falar comigo. Eles não protestaram, apenas disseram que iria me trazer o jantar quando estivesse pronto.

O que pode ter dado errado? Por que ela está assim? Ela estava bem antes de sair. Um pouco chateada por causa dos pensamentos que ouviu, mas nada demais. Algo aconteceu quando ela saiu para ver os tecidos novamente. Algo que a irritou profundamente. Mas o que?

Eu suspirei. Será que ela não confia em mim o suficiente para me contar o que aconteceu? Ela me deu bronca naquele dia porque eu não disse o que sentia... Por que ela não me diz o que ela sente? Antes de chegarmos a Osorezan ela não teria problema em me contar o que aconteceu. A cidade realmente deve estar a afetando.

Ela só tem memórias ruins dessa cidade. Deve ser difícil, voltar para uma cidade onde você era odiada. Pobre Anna... Mas ela não é mais odiada. Pelo contrario. Ela é amada. Muito. Ela tem amigos e uma família. Logo iremos nos casar.

Então por que ela deixa aquelas memórias ruins ocuparem seus pensamentos ao invés das boas?

Me levanto novamente e bato na porta.

-Anna, você está melhor? – pergunto, mas não ouço nenhuma resposta - Anna?

Novamente, nenhuma resposta. Eu suspiro e abro a porta com cuidado.

-Anna, estou entrando...

E entro no quarto. Nenhum abajur... Isso é um bom sinal.

As luzes estavam apagadas. Estranho... Achava que Anna estaria com as luzes acesas, lendo ou algo assim. Eu ando mais um pouco, chamando o nome dela, e ai que noto que ela estava em seu futon, dormindo.

Abro um sorriso. Anna-chan adormeceu antes do jantar... Kawaii. Mas... Agora que me lembro que ela estava chorando. Será que ela dormiu se sentindo tão triste assim? Espero que não.

Me sento ao seu lado e começou a acariciar seus cabelos... Ela realmente é linda. A mulher mais linda que já vi. Mas também a mais triste. E agora... Agora algo está a perturbando mas eu não sei o que.

-Anna... Por que você não pode me falar? – pergunto em uma voz baixa, sabendo que não irá me ouvir.

Lógico que ela não me respondeu. Ela só continuou dormindo profundamente. O que poderia ser? O que poderia a irritar tanto? A fazer tão triste a ponto de chorar? Foram tão poucas as vezes que vi Anna chorar. Acho que só umas três vezes. A primeira quando nos conhecemos. E a segunda e terceira... Bem, eu não a vi chorando, Manta viu. Foram em épocas que ela achava que eu estava em perigo.

Obviamente o que a perturbada não era o fato que eu estava em perigo. Disso eu tenho certeza. Eu não estou perigo. Então o que pode ser? Provavelmente a cidade realmente está lhe trazendo de volta memórias terríveis.

Minha querida Anna... A gente precisa conversar assim que ela acordar. Preciso descobrir o que está errado e mostrá-la como ela é amada. Depois ela precisava conversar com os nossos amigos, e descobrir que eles também a amam. Que ela não está sozinha. Não mais.

-Anna... – eu a chamo não muito alto, sem ter certeza se queria acordá-la ou não. Ela se mexe um pouco, mas continua dormindo. –Anna-chan... – eu chamo novamente.

Eu coloco a minha mão em seu ombro e a sacudo um pouco.

-Anna-chan, acorde...

Ela geme e começa a coçar seus olhos. Ótimo, está acordando. Abro um pequeno sorriso e a chamo novamente:

-Anna-chan...

Ela finalmente abre os olhos. Pisca algumas vezes antes de abri-los completamente. Olhou-me por um tempo, confusa, provavelmente se perguntando o que estava no quarto dela, o que estava acontecendo e coisas assim. Provavelmente estava colocando os pensamentos em ordem, que nem eu faço às vezes.

Depois que tudo fez sentindo, ela se sentou rapidamente e me olhou com raiva.

-O que faz no meu quarto? – perguntou. Sua voz estava estranha de tanto chorar.

-Eu estava preocupado com você. – digo, meu olhar mostrando o que sentia – Você estava chorando e não quis sair de seu quarto. Eu queria ter certeza que estava bem e saber o que aconteceu.

-Não é da sua conta! – se levantou e começou a andar na direção da porta.

-Eu sou o seu noivo... Iremos nos casar daqui alguns meses. – digo, também me levantando e as seguindo – Por favor Anna, confie em mim.

Ela me olha e vejo que seus olhos estão vermelhos, cheios de água. Droga... O que aconteceu deveria ser pesado.

Eu me aproximo dela e a abraço, que nem fizemos antes dessa viagem. Seus braços envolvem os meus ombros e ela abaixa sua cabeça. Eu abro um sorriso e acaricio seus cabelos que normalmente estão tão lisos que meus dedos escorregam por eles em menos de um segundo, mas que agora consigo sentir alguns nós.

-O que houve Anna? Você pode confiar em mim, pode me falar. – me afasto um pouco para que ela possa me olhar nos olhos e para que veja o sorriso que estou lhe dando. – Não gostamos de te ver triste.

-Eu estou bem. – disse, voltando a maneira séria de antes, provavelmente porque me afastei dela. Ela adora ficar abraçada, é incrível. Ninguém nunca iria imaginar que Kyouyama Anna poderia passar horas e horas olhando para um TV desligada se eu estivesse com um braço em volta dela. Claro que não posso dizer isso em voz alta, ou ela me chama de convencido. – Só preciso de um pouco de ar.

E com isso ela sai do quarto, e começa a descer as escadas. Eu a sigo, ainda preocupado. Ela ainda não me contou o que está errado.

-Quer que eu vá junto?

-Não. – ela responde sem nem ao menos me olhar, seu tom forte e frio como sempre... Parece que estava voltando ao normal – Eu vou ir até uma cachoeira que temos por aqui e fazer uma purificação, isso deve me acalmar mais.

-Ou você pode conversar comigo. – sugiro.

Ela apenas me olha com aqueles olhar que diz "Faça outra sugestão estúpida e eu te mato aqui. Não tenho problema em ser viúva antes de me casar."

Anna será Anna, acho eu.

Mas fico feliz... Se ela está assim significa que está melhorando... Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava.

-Mas quando você voltar você vai me dizer o que aconteceu, né? – pergunto, a seguindo até a porta da frente. Eu consigo ouvir nossos amigos indo até a porta da Sala, tentando ouvir nossa conversa.

-Sim. Mas primeiro preciso me acalmar e limpar a cabeça. – ela abre a porta e coloca seus sapatos de sair – Estarei de volta em uma hora.

-Uma hora. – abro um sorriso e confirmo com a cabeça.

-E diga para o seus amigos que é melhor eles fazerem um jantar muito gostoso, pois quando estou chateada eu fico com fome. – ela diz, eu abro um sorriso sem graça. Eles já sabem disso.

Ela nem esperou a minha resposta, só bateu a porta na minha cara. Ela não me ouviu dizer que eles também não eram amigos dela. Mas não importa, em uma hora iríamos fazê-la perceber que também tem amigos, que não é sozinha.

Três horas já tinham passado desde que ela saiu, o jantar estava pronto e nós todos estávamos prontos para comer.

Mas Anna ainda não tinha voltado.

**Esse capitulo foi idiota, desculpa. ^^" Mas não tinha muita coisa para acontecer nele, era só a Anna não saindo do quarto e depois indo embora e não voltando... O abraço entre ela e o Yoh nem era para acontecer, mas por algum motivo eu não consegui parar meus dedos enquanto digitavam aquela cena. _ Desculpa, eu sei que a fanfic está horrível, mas tenho boas noticias! A verdade era que eu nem estava planejando continuar Sakura, ia deletá-la e abandonar a parte de fanfics de SK em português... Mas por algum motivo eu mudei de idéia! Depois dessa fic irei começar a escrever a nova versão de Sakura! **

**Agradecimentos para: **

**Alessa Sakura Minami, que manda reviews para todos os capítulos!!! Fico feliz que gostou, e como sempre digo, adoro que você manda reviews todos os capítulos! =D Ainda não dá para saber o porquê a Anna está assim, mas acho que você pode adivinhar. Próximo capitulo descobrirá. **

**Pequena Perola, que mandou o primeiro review para essa fanfic! Obrigada e espero que mande outro review! E você vai saber o que aconteceu com a Anna próximo capitulo**

**Camila, que também mandou review! Eu infelizmente não posso responder sua pergunta sem dar spoilers. . Mas você irá descobrir próximo capitulo**

**Felipe Asakura, que está atrasado na fanfic. XDD Obrigado pelo review mesmo assim! **


	8. Cadê a Anna?

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 8: Cadê a Anna?**

Eu não agüentava esperar mais. Anna ainda não tinha voltado e já fazia horas desde que tinha saído. Eu estava ficando realmente preocupado agora. Por que a Anna não voltaria? Não fazia sentindo! Não tínhamos brigado; então ela não está me evitando... E hoje mais cedo ela estava agindo daquela maneira...

-Eu vou procurá-la! – digo, levantando-me e indo para a porta.

-Nós vamos juntos. – Ren se levantou e se juntou a mim – Iremos achá-la mais rápido dessa maneira.

Eu abro um sorriso. Anna realmente não sabe como eles se importam com ela.

-Eu também vou! – disse Manta, se levantando.

-Melhor não, Manta-kun. – Lyserg também estava na porta comigo e Ren – Se Anna voltar, é melhor ter alguém aqui, para avisá-la que fomos atrás dela.

-Além disso, talvez a gente tenha que lutar, e é muito frio lá... – Chocolove abraçou seu próprio corpo enquanto dizia aquilo.

-Eu estarei bem com frio, mas não sabemos se você ficará bem som o frio e no meio de uma luta! – Horo-Horo disse confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

-C-certo... – ele disse, se sentando novamente. – Se ela voltar, eu aviso o que aconteceu.

Partimos logo em seguida, em direção a cidade. Sei que Anna ia para a cachoeira para poder se purificar, mas as chances são que ela já saiu de lá e está andando por ai. E dá para chegar às cachoeiras pela cidade, é até mais rápido, na verdade.

Corremos pela cidade, procurando por ela. Eu não sei como os outros se sentiam, mas o meu coração estava acelerado, nervoso, com medo... A verdade era que eu tinha uma pequena idéia do que poderia ter acontecido com ela, só não queria admitir. Eu não queria que fosse verdade, não queria que acontecesse. Ela disse que superou... Deve ser outra coisa; não, tem que ser outra coisa! Ela só deve estar me dando um susto, eu devo estar preocupado por nada... Não pode ser aquilo! Não pode...!

Mas apenas aquilo pode deixar Anna tão chateada.

-Ei! – Horo-Horo chamou, parando de andar. Todos nós paramos e olhamos em sua direção. Ele então aponta para a loja na nossa esquerda, e meus olhos arregalam. A vitrine estava quebrada... Parecia que tinha tido algum tipo de terremoto, mas nós sabemos que isso é impossível, pois não sentimos nada. Um acidente, um assalto... Um espírito...

-O que vocês acham que aconteceu? – perguntou Ren, observando tudo.

-Não sei... – Lyserg se aproximando da cena, olhando tudo com a atenção de um investigador. Ninguém notou que eu estava com meus olhos arregalados, que estava nervoso.

-Não foi causado naturalmente. – disse Chocolove, e os outros confirmaram com a cabeça.

Eu não posso mais negar, eu sei o que aconteceu com a Anna, e sei onde ela está. Eu tenho que achá-la, rápido, antes que...

Eu não ia deixar a Anna morrer naquele dia, e não irei deixá-la morrer agora!

Sem esperar nossos amigos, eu corro na direção do Monte Osore. Não sei se os onis que ela criou são inteligentes, que nem o Oh-Oni, mas se forem, então eles a levaram para o Monte Osore, a montanha que tem muitas almas perdidas. E por causa de seu poder, Anna atrai essas almas, e por causa dos sentimentos ruins que ela sente, ela cria onis.

Ela está fora de casa faz três horas. Três horas! Espero que ela esteja bem, ainda sã... Ainda viva.

-Yoh! Aonde você está indo? – gritou Chocolove. Só agora notei que os outros estavam me seguindo.

-Atrás da Anna! – grito, sem olhar para eles – Temos que achá-la rápido!

-Yoh, acalme-se um pouco, e pense antes de sair correndo! – gritou Lyserg.

-É cara. Você está deixando suas emoções tomarem o controle! Tem que pensar friamente para ser racional!

-Eu não tenho tempo para isso! – começo a acelerar ainda mais. Eu sei que sempre reclamo dos meus treinos, mas neste momento estou muito grato! Sem aquele treino infernal da Anna, jamais conseguiria correr nessa velocidade por tanto tempo – Eu não vou deixar a Anna morrer!

Ficaram em silêncio, provavelmente surpresos pelo que eu disse. Só então notaram porque estava com pressa, absorvendo o significado das minhas palavras, conectando tudo que aconteceu e tudo que sabem do meu passado e da Anna. Não é muito, mas o suficiente para entenderem o quanto a situação é seria, pois começaram a correr na mesma velocidade que eu, sem me questionar.

Tínhamos que chegar ao Monte Osore, e rápido! Minha Anna... Minha amada Anna... Minha estúpida Anna que não confia em ninguém e ainda tem o nervo de dizer que eu não me abro está em perigo!

Quando chegamos no pé da montanha, conseguimos sentir um poder maligno vindo dela. Todos conhecíamos esse poder, ficamos muito familiares com ele enquanto treinávamos no inferno.

Que nem eu temia... Anna criou um oni inteligente.

-Anna...

-Para onde será que eles foram? – Chocolove perguntou.

-Sinto muito Yoh... Se eu tivesse trazido o meu pendulo... – Lyserg olhou para baixo.

-Não importa agora! – gritou Horo-Horo, olhando em volta – Temos que achá-la...

-Por ali. – Ren apontou – A força maligna está vindo mais forte de lá e... – ele aponta para uma alma penada, indo na direção que ele apontava – Não é a primeira que vejo indo naquela direção.

Não... Almas Penadas... Então o oni deve estar ficando mais forte!

Eu sinto o meu desespero crescer. Anna está em perigo. Muito perigo. Começo a correr, seguindo a alma, ignorando o frio. A adrenalina no meu corpo faz com que na verdade eu sinta calor. Minha respiração sai com dificuldade, curtas, tendo apenas tempo o suficiente para me dar alguns segundos de oxigênio. Eu sinto o frio descendo pelas minhas narinas, mas não me importo. Anna está em perigo! Muito perigo! Eu preciso salvá-la!

Anna... Se algo acontecer com ela, eu não vou me perdoar! Eu deveria ter impedido com que ela saísse! Eu estava lá e sabia que tinha algo errado, que ela estava chateada! E a cidade... Ela tem tantas memórias ruins dessa cidade! Quando a gente saiu mais cedo, que ela sentiu o ódio que eles sentiam por nós dois... E os nossos amigos reclamando dela! Droga! Como eu sou um imbecil! Por que não notei antes? Era tão obvio! Ela provavelmente criou um oni hoje mais cedo, e por isso estava chateada. Por isso que ela queria ir se purificar! Mas provavelmente acabou criando um oni no caminho de volta ou na ida, por isso não voltou.

Espero que a mente dela ainda esteja intacta. Da última vez o Oh-Oni a insultou tanto que ela não conseguia pensar direito! Ele a torturou mentalmente, e se esse oni sabia que devia ir para o Monte Osore, provavelmente está fazendo a mesma coisa.

Agüente firme Anna! Estamos chegando! Eu posso não ter Matamune ao meu lado hoje, mas estou mais forte, e tenho os nossos amigos ao meu lado!

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos correndo, devem ter sido só alguns minutos, mas no meio do meu desespero pareceu uma eternidade, mas logo vimos um grande oni a nossa frente. Ele era verde escuro, e tinha um grande chifre no topo de sua cabeça. Era tão gordo quando o Oh-oni, porem um pouco menor. Ele teve ainda mais tempo para se alimentar do que o Oh-Oni, mas não era tão poderoso quanto ele... Isso é bom, significa que Anna não tem tantos sentimentos ruins quanto antigamente.

Ótimo... Então talvez seja mais fácil de derrotá-lo.

Mas logo vejo a Anna, e ela está encolhida num canto, seus joelhos perto de seu corpo, e suas mãos na sua cabeça, como se a tivessem suportando-a. Ela estava soluçando, chorando, desesperada. Eu sinto uma dor no coração quando a vejo daquela maneira, e percebo que talvez vencer o oni seja mais fácil, mas convencer a Anna a nos ouvir será difícil.

**Um capitulo menor do que o normal, mas espero que tenham gostado. ^^ Logo a fic irá acabar, infelizmente... T_T Proximo capitulo talvez seja mais longo, não tenho certeza.**

**Agradeço especial para Alessa Sakura Minami e Pequena Perola, que mandaram reviews! Espero receber nesse capitulo de novo. XD**


	9. Luta Contra o Oni

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 9: Luta Contra o Oni**

-Anna... – eu digo, enquanto vejo a minha amada sofrendo. Por quê? Droga, por que ela está assim?! Eu achei que superado, que estava melhor! Eu achei... Achei que ela fosse feliz.

O Oni, percebendo nossa presença, se coloca em frente da Anna. Maldito! Como ele se atreve a fazer isso com ela?! Anna é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, ela passou por tanta coisa, não merece que algo assim aconteça com ela! Ela, mais do que ninguém, merece ser feliz! Ela... Ela deveria ser feliz! Ela tem amigos, ela tem uma família e eu estarei sempre ao lado dela! Sei que ainda não temos a nossa pousada, e que ainda falta bastante até o nosso casamento e começarmos a nossa própria família, mas... Mas por que ela não é feliz agora?

-Kisama, o que fez com ela?! – gritou Ren, ódio em seus olhos.

-Nada que já não tenha sido feito antes. – respondeu o Oni verde respondeu, sua voz alta e grossa, mas nem um pouco educada. Não que me importasse com educação. Iremos matá-lo e salvar Anna, não irei ser educado com alguém que a fez sofrer tanto!

-Péssima desculpa, melecão! – gritou Horo-Horo, fazendo seu over soul.

-Vocês acham que podem me derrotar?! HÁ! – eu tive que respirar fundo para me acalmar.

-Comparado com Hao, você não é nada! – gritou Chocolove, também criando seu over soul – Acabaremos com isso rápido e logo estaremos voltando para casa para um jantar gostoso!

-É o que acham? – Eu não gostei da pergunta dele. – Acham que eu não posso ganhar contra vocês?

-Certamente não. – Lyserg respondeu. Eu sabia que no momento ele estava tão irritado quanto os outros, mas era o mais recolhido que todos nós, algo que não me surpreende. Lyserg tem um controle incrível de suas emoções, só perdia a calma antigamente, quando se tratava do Hao. – Suas chances são extremamente baixas.

-Mas não teremos piedade! – gritou Horo-Horo.

Eu não falei nada, só fiquei olhando para a Anna, atrás do pé gigante do Oni. Ela não parecia ter percebido nossa chegada, ainda estava encolhida, soluçando, perdida em seu próprio sofrimento. Droga... A única maneira de chegar até ela é derrotando aquele oni! Se ele não estivesse com o pé ali eu poderia correr até ela e ter certeza que estava bem, tentar entender porque sofria, e tentar fazê-la se sentir melhor. Mas não dá, esse oni bloqueia o caminho.

-É mesmo? – novamente não gostei da pergunta dele. No momento ele dá uns passos para o lado, revelando a Anna. Mas eu não tive tempo de aproveitar a chance e correr até ela, pois ele esticou seu braço e segurou Anna, da mesma maneira que o Oh-Oni fez, naquele ano novo tantos anos atrás.

-Anna!!! – eu grito. Desgraçado...! Ele está fazendo que nem o Oh-Oni! É que nem naquela vez...

Ele então diz algo, mas em tom tão baixo que não conseguimos entender. Mas Anna sim. Logo o numero de almas perdidas vindo até aqui triplicou, e o Oni não perdeu tempo, devorando todas tão rápido que se fosse uma pessoa normal teria passado normal. Uma pessoa normal não contando o Horo-Horo.

E ele cresceu em tamanho, ficando agora do mesmo tamanho do Oh-Oni... Droga! E para piorar a situação, Anna tem mais poder que antes! Ela aprendeu todo o Chô Senji Ryakketsu, sua força aumentou bastante desde daquele dia! É bom pois ela não irá morrer tão facilmente, mas por outro lado também dá o Oni mais chances de usar mais de seu poder. Se durante a batalha ele estiver ficando mais fraco é só insultá-la e logo irá ter todo o seu poder de volta, quem sabe ficar ainda mais forte que antes...

Com uma risada, ele joga Anna na neve, sem nenhum cuidado. Se não fosse pela neve fofa amortecendo a queda dela, Anna teria quebrado alguns ossos.

E isso foi o suficiente para me fazer perder o controle. Em um segundo eu formo o Byakko, e corro para dar meu primeiro ataque.

-Yoh, não! – grita Lyserg.

Isso me fez parar. Não?!

-Lyserg, nós temos que derrotá-lo antes que a Anna...

-Nós temos que primeiro fazer a Anna entender a situação que está; fazê-la voltar aos seus sentidos. – Lyserg argumenta – E no momento a única pessoa que ela provavelmente ouviria seria você.

Isso me fez relaxar um pouco... Não relaxar, mas controlar mais a minha raiva.

-Deixe que a gente cuide do Oni. – Ren disse. Agora ele também estava com seu over soul feito.

-Você tome conta da Anna! – Chocolove disse – Teremos certeza que os pombinhos tenham um tempo juntos!

-Eu terei vantagem, olha quanta neve eu posso usar! – Horo-Horo disse, apontando para si mesmo com confiança.

Eu abro um sorriso com isso. Anna e eu temos tanta sorte de termos amigos assim.

Sem perder mais tempo corro até a Anna. O Oni nota o que pretendo fazer, e vira-se na direção dela também, pronto para bloquear o meu caminho, mas por sorte os outros se colocam na frente, dando tempo para eu passar e atrapalhando o Oni.

-Vamos terminar logo com isso! Eu estou com fome! – eu ouço Horo-Horo falar.

-Então somos dois... – respondeu o Oni, e eu sei que ele está vindo na mesma direção que eu, porém não paro para criar um over soul e atacá-la, isso só iria me fazer perder tempo, e confio nos nossos amigos, sei que irão dar um jeito.

E estava certo, pois ouço um raio atrás de mim, e sei que Ren o atacou.

-Sinto muito, mas não podemos deixar com que você vá naquela direção.

A batalha começa. Horo-Horo tirando proveito da neve a nossa volta. Lyserg atacava por cima, o atingindo na cabeça e nos ombros e Chocolove o ataca nas pernas, o atrapalhando.

Eu chego à Anna rápido. Ela estava abraçando suas pernas novamente, as mão nas orelhas e eu a ouvi repetindo para si mesma, bem rápido, as palavras "saiam da minha cabeça".

-Anna! – eu a chamo, deslizando de joelhos na neve, e quando estou perto o suficiente eu seguro os seus ombros. – Anna!

-Yoh... ? – ela me olha, com seus olhos vermelhos e molhados. Pela sua voz parece que não acreditava que estava na sua frente – Yoh!

E então ela joga seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando forte, enterrando sua cabeça em meu corpo, chorando. Eu percebo que seu corpo está gelado, então tiro o meu casaco e coloco em seus ombros. Ela não quer se afastar de mim, o que torna isso um pouco complicado, mas eu consigo.

-Yoh... – Anna fica dizendo o meu nome de novo e de novo entre soluços. Coloco meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a trago ainda mais para perto de mim. Minha raiva esquecida, tudo que quero fazer é acalmá-la.

-Eu estou aqui... – digo em seu ouvido, uma mão saindo se sua cintura e indo para trás de sua cabeça – Eu estou aqui, não precisa mais chorar.

-Yoh... – ela repete novamente, ainda chorando.

Eu continuo a abraçá-la, esperando que se acalme antes que consiga entender porque está assim.

Demora alguns minutos, mas logo o seu corpo para de tremer, seus soluços desaparecem completamente, e a única coisa que me garanti que ela está acordada e não dormindo são as lagrimas quentes encharcando a blusa que estou usando, a única coisa me protegendo do frio. Não saímos dessa posição, ela continua abraçada em mim, com seus braços pendurados em meu pescoço como se sua vida dependesse disso, e eu continuo com uma mão em volta de sua cintura, e a outra acariciando seus cabelos dourados, dizendo de novo e de novo que estava tudo bem.

Finalmente, quando acho que ela já está calma o suficiente, eu me afasto um pouco, não muito que ela precise me soltar, mas o suficiente para poder tirar a minha mão dos cabelos dela e levantar seu rosto, para que consiga me olha nos olhos. E quando faço isso percebo mais uma vez o quanto a Anna é bonita. Agora estava com suas bochechas brancas manchadas e grudentas por causa das lagrimas, seus olhos vermelhos e molhados, sua pele pálida, os cabelos bagunçados com alguns fios entrando dentro da boca dela... Mas ainda assim era linda nos meus olhos.

Mas eu prefiro muito mais quando ela está feliz.

-Você pode me contar porque ele apareceu? – pergunto, tirando os fios de cabelo de dentro da sua boca.

Ela apenas olha baixo.

-Você criou um oni hoje mais cedo. – Anna me olha surpresa – Por que não me contou?

-Eu queria entender a situação primeiro... Me acalmar. – ela olha para baixo – Eu nunca achei que iria criar um oni novamente.

-Você devia ter me avisado. – suspiro. – Mas isso não é importante agora, depois discutimos sobre isso.

Eu olho para trás. O Oni está mais fraco, mas ainda está lá, de pé.

-Eu não entendo... – digo, balançando minha cabeça – Achei que você fosse feliz comigo e na nossa casa lá em Funbari...

-Eu sou. – Anna responde, sua voz mais segura, como se estivesse voltando a ser a Anna de antes – Eu sou feliz.

-Se fosse ele não teria aparecido.

-Você não entende Yoh. – Anna olhou para baixo – Ele não apareceu porque eu sou infeliz, ou porque eu não me sinto amada. Eu te amo e sei que você também me ama. Eu sou feliz.

-Então por que ele está aqui?

-Porque essa cidade me lembra de tudo de ruim que aconteceu na minha vida. – ela diz – Todos ainda me odeiam aqui, todos aqueles humanos ainda pensam que sou um monstro. Eu fui abandonada aqui, e por tantos anos não fui amada... Eu geralmente não penso sobre isso, pois sei que está no passado e não tem nada a ver comigo agora mas... Mas ficar aqui, ouvindo tudo de novo...

-Abriu antigas cicatrizes, não foi? – eu a olho com carinho e a abraço novamente.

-E os seus amigos falando mal de mim também não ajudou nada a situação – ela continua. Dessa vez eu me afasto, a olhando surpresa.

-O que?

-Eu ouvi o que eles disseram sobre mim! Eles me odeiam! Todos eles! – sua respiração começa a ficar ofegante – Eles me odeiam, e é horrível! Ouvir alguém com quem você tem que conviver falando mal de você! Uma coisa é quando são estranhos, pessoas que não te conhecem direito, outra coisa é quando pessoas que te conhecem por anos e vivem com você te odeiam e falam mal pelas costas!!

Logo mais almas penadas começaram a aparecer, fortalecendo o Oni ainda mais.

Mas eu não liguei. Eu só a olhei, surpreso. Era isso?! Esse era o problema?! Por que ela acha que eles...

-Pare de falar bobagem Anna! – eu digo, um pouco irritado. Como ela pode pensar algo assim?

-Você vai defendê-los? – disse se afastando de mim e se levantando. – Você estava lá quando eles falaram mal de mim e ainda irá defendê-los?!

-Não estou defendendo ninguém! – também me levanto – Mas você tem alguma idéia do absurdo que está falando?

-Não é absurdo!

-É absurdo sim!

-Não é!

-É sim, Anna! – eu digo, um pouco mais alto que ela – Eles não te odeiam! Em fato, eles estavam me dizendo hoje que te consideram amiga deles! Eles estavam preocupados com você e...

-Não minta para me fazer sentir melhor Asakura. – sua voz tinha nojo. Ela realmente não acreditava em mim.

-Não estou mentindo! – digo – Eles se importam com você, Anna! Eles são _nossos_ amigos, não somente meus!

-Então porque falaram tão mal de mim?

-Anna, você já viu como Ren e Horo-Horo agem um com o outro? – eu pergunto, sem acreditar que tinha que explicar isso – Já viu quantas vezes o Ren já enfiou sua lança no nariz do Chocolove e como o Horo-Horo sempre acha uma maneira de brigar com o Ren? – ela fica em silencio – E mesmo assim se um deles estivesse em perigo, os outros não hesitariam, colocariam suas vidas em risco para salvar o amigo! Essa é a maneira deles!

Novamente, ela não me responde.

-Eles falam mal de você, não vou negar isso, porque é verdade. Eu também reclamo de você e de seus treinamentos toda a hora, mas você sabe como eu me importo com você, não sabe?

-Claro que sei. – ela abre um pequeno sorriso – Você reclama, mas eu também reclamo de como você é preguiçoso... Mas eu sei que nos amamos.

Eu abro um sorriso.

-E não é diferente com eles. – eu digo, colocando a mão em sua cintura e apontando para luta. Horo-Horo agora tinha congelado os pés do Oni, o impedido de se mexer, e Ren lançou um raio, atingindo o cifre. Lyserg e Chocolove aproveitaram o momento e fizeram um ataque frontal, o derrubando no chão. Horo-Horo então o congelou ainda mais, esperando deixá-lo preso no chão, porem o Oni consegue se livrar e ataca o Ren, que estava mais perto de seu braço esquerdo – Agora eles estão lutando contra aquele Oni por você.

-Porque você os pediu.

Eu balanço a cabeça.

-Não Anna. Eles estão lutando por você. Eles se importam com você, e estão prontos para morrer aqui para poder te salvar. Eles não aceitariam te perder. Eles se importam Anna. Muito. – e não consigo segurar uma risada. – Eles só tem uma maneira estranha de mostrar isso.

Anna fica observando a batalha em silencio, surpresa. Mas consigo ver que é o bom tipo de surpresa, que ela estava percebendo que não tinha só a mim, mas também tinha amigos. Não eram amigos normais que nem você vê em televisão ou em livros, mas ainda assim amigos.

-Eles são seus amigos Anna. Podem falar mal de você, mas se importam. – puxo o seu corpo ainda mais próximo do meu. – Que nem você. Você fala mal deles também. Horo-Horo é muito sem educação, Ren está sempre irritado, Chocolove conta piadas horríveis, Lyserg sempre faz drama sobre seus pais... Você reclama deles sempre que tem chance, seja por causa de uma briga que eles estão tendo, porque destruíram a casa ou porque sente vontade de irritá-los. Mas sei que se estivessem em perigo, você também os salvaria, não é verdade? – ela não me responde, mas eu sei que é verdade. Ela os salvaria no seu jeito Anna, mas ainda seria um resgate. – Você não está sozinha Anna. Não podemos mudar o seu passado, mas sempre que se sentir vulnerável, sempre que se sentir fraca, venha falar comigo, ou com eles... E ai você irá perceber que não está sozinha e nunca mais estará.

Ela não me olhou um momento durante o meu discurso, mas sei que me ouviu, e sei que entendeu o que quis dizer, pois alguns segundos depois, quando Ren ia atacar o Oni, furioso por ter sido derrubado, ele simplesmente desapareceu. Lógico, Ren que estava no ar já acabou caindo de cara na neve, fazendo Horo-Horo rir. Chocolove e Lyserg se entre olharam confusos, e Ren começou a correr atrás de Horo-Horo, pronto para atacá-lo.

Eu olhei para Anna e vi um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

**Esse capitulo inteiro foi escrito em um dia! =DD Bom, agora como podem ver a fic já está acabando... Mas eu quero fazer algumas perguntas sobre o futuro dessa fic, e se quiserem algo, tem que mandar review.**

**Primeiro: No plano original tem só mais um capitulo para fanfic, mas enquanto escrevia percebi que uma cena que seria um tanto rápida poderia durar um capitulo inteiro. Vocês preferem que a fic acabe em 10 capitulos, ou seja, no próximo capitulo ou preferem que tenham mais dois? A escolha é de vocês.**

**Segundo: Epilogo ou não? Eu tenho uma idéia do que escreveria no epilogo, se tivesse, mas idéias são bem vindas. **

**A primeira pergunta vocês só tem uma semana para escolher, mas a segunda a votação está aberta até o último capitulo. **

**Agradecimento para Alessa Sakura Minami, Nami-san e Felipe Asakura!!!**


	10. Nevasca

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 10: Nevasca**

Anna desmaiou alguns minutos depois. Não que a culpássemos, ela estava cansada, gastou muito furyoku e estava em uma situação de muito estresse. Todos nós entendemos quando, enquanto andávamos pela montanha coberta de neve, ela desmaiou era porque estava exausta. Ninguém a culpou.

Mas eu tive que carregá-la, o que me fez andar mais devagar. Os outros me esperaram e logo estávamos presos no meio de uma nevasca.

Nada bom. Eu estava sem casaco e agora que a adrenalina deixava o meu corpo eu comecei a sentir frio... Muito frio... Tão Frio...

Como o Horo-Horo consegue viver em Hokkaido e usar shorts?!

E a neve estava caindo com tanta força que não dava para ver dois metros a frente. Tentamos continuar andando, seguindo as pegadas que tínhamos deixado quando chegamos a montanha, mas a neve já tinha coberto estes. Não sabíamos que direção ficava a casa vovó. Estávamos perdidos. No meio de uma nevasca. No Monte Osore. Anna estava inconsciente. E eu estava sem o meu casaco.

Nada bom... Nada, nada bom! Precisamos de ajuda... E rápido!

Mas primeiro queríamos arrumar algum abrigo. Então precisamos esquecer a casa da vovó e procurar algum lugar para ficarmos até a nevasca acabar.

-Precisamos de abrigo! – Disse Lyserg, olhando em volta. Eu abracei Anna com mais força, para tentar aquecê-la mais.

-Onde podemos achar abrigo no meio de uma nevasca? – perguntou Ren irritado.

-Eu não sei... – digo, olhando em volta – Mas precisamos...

-Podemos tentar fazer uma caverna na neve... E depois começamos uma fogueira. – disse Horo-Horo – Ai podemos sair quando a neve acabar.

-Como a gente pode fazer uma caverna? – perguntou Chocolove o olhando como se fosse maluco. Eu não me importava, só precisávamos achar uma maneira de nos proteger...

-Com os Over souls! – exclamou Lyserg. – Vamos todos atacar o mesmo lugar, deve fazer uma cratera e a gente se protege!

Sim... Isso deveria funcionar... Se atacássemos o mesmo lugar na montanha talvez a gente consiga criar uma pequena caverna. Depois é só criar uma fogueira e esperar. Talvez a gente possa mandar algum espírito pedir ajuda para a vovó e o Manta, eles mandem alguém para nos resgatar.

Eu coloquei Anna na neve, com cuidado, a enrolando ainda mais no meu casaco, antes de fazer o over soul Byakko. Todos fazem o mesmo, e logo atacamos o mesmo lugar na montanha, que nem Lyserg tinha dito.

A neve que estava no lugar começa a cair, e primeiro não conseguimos se conseguimos. Eu desfaço o Byakko e pego Anna novamente, tirando um pouco da neve que tinha ficado em seu corpo. A abraço forte, enquanto espero, junto aos outros, para ver o resultado do nosso ataque, ver se foi um sucesso.

E foi. Na nossa frente tinha uma caverna, não muito grande em altura, provavelmente teríamos que nos abaixar para conseguirmos entrar. Também não era larga, suficiente para apenas três pessoas entrarem uma ao lado da outra. Mas era profunda, e era isso que queríamos. Uma caverna profunda, onde a neve não entraria.

Suspiro aliviado. Conseguimos! Temos um abrigo!

Corremos para dentro, eu e Anna primeiro, seguido pelos outros. Fomos até o fundo da caverna e Lyserg, com a ajuda de Horo-Horo, criou uma fogueira enorme. Sentamos em volta do fogo, e eu me encostei em uma das paredes geladas, abraçando Anna, trazendo seu corpo perto do meu. Ela ainda estava inconsciente, e provavelmente iria ficar até o dia seguinte.

De vez em quando eu sentia que ela estava muito quente, com febre. Fiquei preocupado, lógico, mas não achei estranho, pois anos atrás quando a mesma coisa aconteceu, ela também teve febre. Deve ser porque usou muito poder, por causa do estresse que lhe deu.

Foi por isso que a deitei no chão, perto da fogueira, e com a ajuda dos outros, ficamos tomando conta dela. Verificando a temperatura e essas coisas.

Primeiro ela só usava o meu casaco, mas quando chegou perto do fogo, a neve que tinha ficado em cima dele devida a nevasca derreteu, deixando o casaco encharcado e frio. Então Chocolove ofereceu o dele, que já estava seco. Eu deixei o meu perto da fogueira, para poder secar. Depois quando Chocolove estava ficando com frio, e o meu casaco secou, eu o devolvi o dele e coloquei o meu de volta na Anna. Mas agora era eu que estava ficando com frio, perdendo a energia... Fazia horas desde que estava sem nenhuma proteção contra o frio.

Horo-Horo tentou me oferecer o casaco dele, mas eu recusei. Ele já estava acostumado com o frio, mas não significa que eu queria que ele ficasse sem se cuidar.

Os minutos se tornaram horas, e a nevasca não se acalmou. Anna também não acordou. Às vezes ela se mexia, mas fora isso continua ali, quieta.

-Chefinho... – chamou Bason – Nós estávamos conversando, e achamos que talvez seria melhor se fossemos pedir ajuda para Manta e Kino. Talvez eles consigam mandar algum resgate.

-Acho uma boa idéia. – Ren disse, afirmando com a cabeça – Vão... Não sabemos quanto mais essa nevasca vai durar, precisamos sair daqui rápido.

E com isso, eles foram embora. Eu soltei um suspiro e fiquei olhando para Anna. Teria que conversar com ela sobre algumas coisas. Como o fato de ela não ter me contado sobre os onis. Ela diz que eu não confio nos outros... Mas ela é exatamente da mesma maneira.

-O que a fez criar o oni? – perguntou Horo-Horo, olhando para a Anna.

-As memórias desse lugar... E os pensamentos das pessoas daqui. Ela também acreditava que vocês a odiavam. – com isso eles me olharam surpresos – Não se preocupem, ela não pensa mais isso! – sorri – Ela está melhor agora... Só estava um pouco confusa.

Os outros ficam em silêncio, e eu fico passando a mão nos cabelos da Anna, acariciando-os com cuidado.

Demorou tempo, mas logo conseguimos ouvir alguém vindo em direção a caverna. Era um alivio: O resgate tinha chegado. Finalmente! Olhamos para a entrada da nossa caverna com ansiedade, esperando para as pessoas nos encontrarem... Mas só tinha uma.

O meu irmão, Hao.

Ele apareceu na porta, usando um kimono vermelho florido, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso sarcástico.

-Então é isso que aconteceu com os Cinco Guerreiros e sua líder, Anna... – ele balançou a cabeça – Presos aqui por causa de uma nevasca.

Só então que notei que os flocos de neve não estavam caindo em cima dele, mas sim em volta, como se ele estivesse debaixo de uma cúpula invisível.

-Nii-chan! – eu abro um sorriso imenso ao vê-lo. Nii-chan! Nii-chan veio ao nosso resgate!

-Ótimo... – diz Ren sarcasticamente – Prefiro esperar aqui.

-Não fique chateado, Ren. – Nii-chan disse, ainda sorrindo – Vocês estão sendo salvos pelo Shaman King! Deus! É uma honra.

-Eu poderia viver sem honra. – Ren disse.

Eu ri, e logo peguei Anna novamente no meu colo, e corri para a entrada da caverna, encontrando o meu irmão. Ele me olha e me dá um sorriso gentil. Os outros logo se levantam e me seguem, parando um pouco atrás.

-Me sigam... A Neve não irá no atrapalhar.

E como prometido, não atrapalhou. Ele começou a andar como se estivesse no final da cúpula, eu ao seu lado, segurando a Anna. Os outros estavam mais para o meio, andando devagar.

-Como nos achou, Nii-chan?

-Eu ouvi sobre o seu casamento. – ele olhou para Anna quando disse isso – Então achei que deveria dar parabéns ao meu irmão... Mas quando cheguei lá, Manta me explicou a situação, e resolvi esperar com ele. Depois de um tempo Bason apareceu e nos contou onde estava. Não foi difícil para Deus, Yoh.

Eu solto uma risada. Esse é o meu irmão.

-Você vai estar lá, não vai? – perguntei o olhando.

-Lógico! – ele me olhou como se fosse maluco – Quem acha que sou? Perder o casamento do meu irmãozinho?

Eu abro um sorriso e olho para Anna.  
-Também deve nos visitar, Hao... Sentimos sua falta...

Hao acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu irei. Tinha que resolver algumas coisas primeiramente, mas agora posso passar mais tempo com você, Anna e quem vier.

O olho confuso.

-Quê?

Ele sorri.

-Você verá... – ele então olha para Anna – Ela tem muita sorte por te ter, Yoh.

Eu abro um sorriso e volto a olhá-la, gentilmente.

-Eu que tenho sorte, Nii-chan.

**Um pouco menor do que gostaria, mas aqui está o capitulo extra que não iria existir! Espero que gostem! Só par aavisar, estarei mais ocupada pelas próximas duas semanas, e é possível que eu demore mais para atualizar.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**E para os que não mandaram, mandem agora, por favor!!! T_T**


	11. Minha Anna

**Kyouyama**

**Capitulo 11: Minha Anna**

Nós chegamos à casa da vovó seguros, Anna não acordou nenhuma vez. Vovó imediatamente me disse onde deveria colocar Anna, e com a ajuda de Nii-chan eu soube exatamente o que fazer para tratá-la.

Os outros ficaram lá embaixo. Disseram que queriam me dar alguns minutos de privacidade com a Anna assim que acordasse.

E estou aqui agora, sentado do lado de seu futon, checando sua temperatura e tendo certeza de que está bem. Às vezes a temperatura dela sobe, e eu tenho que pegar uma toalha molhada e tentar abaixá-la. Outras vezes eu preciso ajeitar o travesseiro, para ter certeza de que ela estava confortável. Era algo meio chato de se ficar fazendo, mas se era para o bem da Anna, eu faria.

Soltando um suspiro, eu olho para o relógio. Fazia horas desde que tínhamos voltado, e até agora a Anna ainda não acordou. Eu também estou morrendo de fome, ainda não comi nada... Estou apenas esperando a Anna acordar.

Um outro suspiro. O que eu faria quando ela acordasse? Ela já entendeu que tem amigos mas... Mas eu preciso conversar com ela sobre o fato que não falou comigo. Ela me deu bronca na vinda para cá porque eu não me abro com os outros, não falo o que sinto... Mas ela não percebeu que aconteceu a mesma coisa aqui.

Balanço a cabeça, como se tivesse desaprovando das ações de uma criança pequena. Essa é minha Anna, sempre preocupada comigo e com os outros. Ela devia ter me falado assim que começou a se sentir mal. Nada nunca a impediu antes, por que dessa vez?

Talvez pelo fato de estarmos em Osorezan? Sim, talvez... Esse lugar pode fazer coisas horríveis com Anna, pelo visto. Me pergunto se algum dia ela conseguirá vir aqui e ter paz na alma.

Mas isso não importa agora. Anna tem que ficar melhor primeiro.

Demorou algumas horas até a Anna finalmente acordar. Eu estava quase dormindo, o meu estomago roncando tão alto que parte de mim acredita que foi isso que a acordou. Ela se levantou e foi ai que a notei.

-Anna!! – a chamei, sorrindo. Finalmente! Podemos comer!

-Yoh... Quanto tempo...

-Só algumas horas. – minha barriga ronca – Mas eu ainda estou com fome, então espera aqui enquanto eu desço e pego o nosso jantar!

Ela apenas pisca o olho confusa enquanto eu saio correndo do quarto, a procura de comida.

Eu volto rápido, trazendo comigo sanduíches, onigiri, bolo e chá gelado. Quando chegamos Manta queria fazer algo quente para a gente, considerando que passamos a noite na tempestade, mas eu insisti que queria comida fria. Não sabia quanto tempo a Anna iria dormir, e não queria ter que esquentar algo, iria demorar muito. Fico feliz que o meu plano deu certo.

-Como está se sentindo? – pergunto, colocando a bandeja no chão e servindo o jantar.

-Melhor... – ela diz, tomando uma pouco de seu chá – Tenho uma dor de cabeça incrível, mas estou melhor.

-Que bom... – abro um sorriso – Nii-chan que nos salvou, sabia?

-Hao? – ela me olha surpresa.

-Sim! – o meu sorriso fica maior – Ele nos salvou da nevasca e nos ajudou a te trazer até aqui! Ele está lá embaixo, disse que queria ver o nosso casamento!

-Você deve estar muito feliz de vê-lo novamente. – eu noto que ela tem um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – Estava tão triste no inicio da viagem, pensando que nunca mais iria vê-lo.

-Sim, estou muito feliz. – aceno com a cabeça – Eu não contei para ninguém, mas eu fiquei muito triste com o final do Shaman Fight.

-Eu sei disso. – ela suspira – Você não confia nem um pouco nos outros, não é Yoh? Não contou para ninguém como estava se sentindo, nem ao menos para mim. Você estava sofrendo, sentia falta dele. Mas por algum motivo que eu não consigo entender, você pensa que deve sofrer sozinho. – ela me olha séria, e eu só fico em silêncio, ouvindo - Yoh, nós vamos nos casar. Nós nos conhecemos faz anos! Você me salvou da escuridão, mas parece que você que está indo naquela direção! Eu estou me abrindo mais, mas você se fecha! Você se fecha dos seus amigos e de mim! Por quê? Por que não nos contou que estava triste, que estava se sentindo solitário e sofrendo com o que aconteceu com o seu irmão? Você sempre foi assim, até mesmo durante o Shaman Fight. Você não queria nos envolver na luta final, se lembra? Não queria nos machucássemos. Dizia que era porque era assunto da sua família e porque Hao era seu irmão. Nós praticamente tivemos que te forçar a nos deixar participar e tirar um pouco do sentimento pesado dos seus ombros. Mas você nunca nos disse abertamente que tinha algo errado. Por que isso? É porque você não quer a gente se preocupe com você? Você é um idiota, sabia? Não dá para perceber que nós nos importamos com você? Por que tenta esconder seus sentimentos? Por que...

-Olha quem fala. – falei.

-O que? – ela me olhou.

-Você também é assim Anna. – diferente dela, eu estava calmo – Você é exatamente a mesma coisa. Você tem melhorado, mas ainda não consegue perceber nada. Você ainda se prende ao passado e ao seu medo. O que acabou de acontecer é grande prova disso. Você nem conseguiu perceber que tinha amigos! Por que não me contou o que havia acontecido? Por que não me disse que criou um oni ou que se sentia mal e sozinha nessa cidade? Eu sou seu noivo Anna, nós iremos nos casar! Você tem que me contar quando tem algo errado.

Ela olha para baixo.

-Se tivesse me contado, não teria sofrido tanto, não teria criado outro oni. – eu então a abraço – Não faça isso novamente, por favor... – eu não recebi nenhuma resposta – Por favor, Anna, da próxima vez que tiver algo errado me conte. Eu me preocupei tanto com você, mas não sabia o que estava errado.

-Eu não queria te preocupar... E estava confusa...

-Não me importa, me conte sempre que se sentir mal, certo? – eu seguro seu queixo com cuidado e a faço olhar nos meus olhos. Abro um sorriso gentil quando vejo que tenho sua completa atenção – Eu te amo Anna, e não quero que nada assim aconteça com você novamente. Eu quero que a gente viva uma vida tranqüila... – uma pausa – Não exatamente tranqüila, não sei se isso será possível com os amigos que temos, mas o mais tranqüila possível! E bem feliz.

-Eu sou feliz.

-Que bom. – sorrio, encostando a minha testa na dela – Agora eu tenho que ter certeza que continuará assim pela nossa vida inteira: Até o nosso casamento, depois do casamento, na nossa lua-de-mel, quando tivermos um filho e a nossa pousada estiver funcionando... Eu tenho que ter certeza que posso te fazer feliz.

-Eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir.

-Eu vou fazer o meu Maximo – digo, o meu sorriso bem mais gentil que antes – Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda. Eu não consigo ler a mente das pessoas... Posso te ler muito bem, mas as vezes preciso de ajuda. Me conte quando tiver algo errado, 'tá bem?

Ela acena com a cabeça, e com isso eu acabo com a distancia entre nós e a beijo docemente.... Eu prometi a Matamune que iria lhe fazer feliz... E agora lhe faço a mesma promessa Anna. Minha Anna... Minha querida e amada Anna.

**OWARI**

***vomita* Eu não acredito que escrevi algo t****ão meloso! *vomita novamente* Nossa, como isso foi meloso! Muito clichê e muito romântico para o meu estilo de escrita, mas era o único final que eu conseguia ver para essa fic. Desculpe para aqueles que não gostaram.... E teremos um epilogo, só para todos saberem! Mas apenas se eu receber no mínimo 4 reviews! =D**


	12. Epilogo

**Kyouyama **

**Epilogo**

-Olha quanta neve!!! – digo, sorrindo, minhas mãos encostadas na janela. Abro um sorriso, sentindo o frio do vidro da janela contra a minha mão quente.

-Pare de agir como uma criança, Yoh. – ouço a voz da minha amada esposa dizer – Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que você vê neve.

-Eu sei mas... – me viro, os olhando com um sorriso – É a primeira vez que Hana- vem para Osorezan, não é?

Franzo o cenho quando vejo que o meu filho estava dormindo. Anna nota o meu olhar e sorri.

-É cansativo para um garoto de dois anos ficar viajando de trem, Yoh. – ela diz, enquanto puxa o casaco dele ainda mais para cima, para aquecê-lo.

Já faz dois anos desde a última vez que a gente foi para Osorezan. Muita coisa mudou desde aquela época. Para começar, Anna perdeu o reishi. Sim, uma surpresa, né? Mas segundo ela, depois do seu último oni, ela perdeu completamente o reishi. Percebendo que realmente não estava sozinha e que jamais iria deixá-la fez com que ela perdesse o reishi. Que nem com o Nii-chan.

Depois disso nós terminamos a construção na pousada e nos casamos. Tivemos uma ótima lua-de-mel e alguns meses depois Anna ficou grávida. Foi uma surpresa para nós dois. Tudo bem que a gente não estava tomando muito cuidado, mas não esperávamos que Anna ficasse grávida. Não planejávamos ter um filho até mais ou menos uns 20 anos de idade. Mas ao invés disso nós tivemos um aos 16.

E não me arrependo nenhum um pouco! Hana é o nosso maior tesouro! A nossa vida é ótima, com a pousada e Hana. Nossos amigos visitam com muita freqüência, ao ponto que Anna os fazem trabalhar na pousada. Ela está indo muito bem, e no momento Ryu e Tamao estão tomando conta enquanto a gente viaja para Izumo. Vovó quer conhecer o Hana.

É um pouco triste que em dois anos vovó nunca pode conhecê-lo. Mas é a realidade. Anna e eu estivemos ocupados com o casamento, a pousada, vida de casados e depois como pais, que não arranjamos tempo de ir visitá-la. Vovó é cega, sempre ocupada treinando novas itakos e diferente de nós, não tem ninguém para ficar de olho na pousada enquanto ela viaja. Então ela também não pode vir. A última vez que nos vimos foi no casamento.

E hoje finalmente conseguimos arrumar tempo para vê-la. Hana irá conhecer sua bisavó!

-Eu vou querer brincar com ele na neve quando chegarmos. – digo, sorrindo, vendo o rosto calmo dele dormindo. – Eu vou mostrá-lo todos os lugares que a gente esteve quando nos conhecemos e dois anos atrás!

Ela sorriu.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar brincar com você. – Anna diz, virando seu olhar para janela – Vocês dois são duas crianças. É incrível, parece que tenho dois filhos e nenhum marido.

Eu dou uma risada, sabendo que é verdade. Eu ainda sou muito infantil! Sou um homem casado e com um filho de dois anos de idade, e ainda me comporto como uma criancinha! Não me culpe, Hana tem muita energia. Ele fica correndo de um lado para outro, pedindo para brincar com ele, e eu não posso resistir! É tão divertido! Anna fica irritada quando a gente perturba os hospedes, mas eu sei que ela gosta de ver o nosso filho feliz. Se bem que ela ficou bem irritada quando a gente quebrou um dos nossos Maneki Neko.

Se bem que ela foi mais dura em mim do que com o Hana... Ela o mima muito.

-Nós nos divertimos dessa maneira. – digo sorrindo – Mas eu sou um bom pai, quando precisa eu posso ser sério.

-Eu sei... – ela acena com a cabeça – Uma pena que não dá para ser sério mais vezes.

-Mas isso não seria divertido! – digo bufando.

Ela apenas revira os olhos, e eu não posso deixar um sorriso calmo e doce tomar conta dos meus lábios.

A Anna continua a mesma de sempre. Sua personalidade não mudou nada. Às vezes ela tem os seus momentos melosos como da última vez que ela criou um oni, e eu admito que tiro proveito dessas situações, mas a maioria das vezes ela ainda é durona, agressiva e cruel. Ela ainda é amedrontadora. Ela é minha esposa faz dois anos e ainda tenho medo dela!

Mas... Ela é mais feliz. Isso eu notei. Desde que ela percebeu aquilo dois anos atrás, ela parece ser bem mais feliz. Percebendo que tem amigos, que não está sozinha... Tudo isso a mudou por dentro. Quando ela bate nos nossos amigos, percebo que ela leva isso como se fosse a maneira de mostrar a eles que os ama.

Eu sei, é assustador. Seria melhor para a saúde deles se ela não os amasse.

Tem uma exceção a isso: Hana. Que nem eu previa, Anna é cruel com todos menos o nosso filho. Ela o mima. Muito. Ela pode estar brigando com a gente e é só ela ver o rosto do Hana que ela se acalma. Seus olhos ficam suaves e ela até sorri gentilmente. Mas depois que o Hana vai embora, ela volta ao seu jeito de sempre.

-Vamos Yoh. – a voz dela me traz de volta a realidade, e eu percebo que já chegamos. A olho e a vejo segurando o Hana, ainda adormecido, com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro e os braços em volta de seu pescoço, de uma maneira tão solta que um simples movimento pode fazê-lo cair para o lado.

Sorrio e me levanto, andando com ela até a saída do trem.

A neve cai levemente, quase em câmera lenta. Uma maneira linda e me faz pensar em todas as vezes que eu sai de um trem para ir visitar a vovó.

Aos dez anos conheci o amor da minha vida.

Aos dezesseis planejei o meu casamento.

E agora, aos dezoito, volto como um homem casado e com um filho. Volto como um marido e pai. Com uma família. Não sou mais uma criança insegura, sozinha. Anna também não é mais assim. Nós dois mudamos muito desde que nos conhecemos nessa cidade, oito anos atrás, mesmo que o nosso amor não tenha.

Olho para Anna e vejo seu olhar ficando um pouco triste, enquanto ela abraça nosso filho ainda mais forte. Eu coloco uma mão em volta de sua cintura e a trago para perto de mim, como se fosse para dá-la segurança. Ela entende, e sorri. Não tem nada a temer, não será que nem a outra vez.

Nesse momento Hana acorda, coçando o olho. Ele olha em volta e para cima, com um sorriso.

-Olha papai... – ele diz, em sua voz de criança pequena, falando de uma maneira que as silabas ainda são um pouco mal formadas – Está nevando...

**Desculpa, epilogo pequeno e final idiota, mas é isso. ^^" Kyouyama acabou oficialmente! Gostaria de agradecer Alessa SM, que mandou review em todos os capítulos, sempre na hora certa! Muito Obrigada! Por causa disso dedico esse epilogo a você!!! ^^ Espero que tenha gostado, mesmo que tenha sido horrível. _**

**Para aqueles se perguntando, eu já sei qual será a minha próxima fanfic, e será a nova versão de Sakura. Talvez demore algumas semanas até que seja lançada, mas irá acontecer. ^^ E eu irei terminá-la, prometo!! Eu ia escrever uma UA em português, YohXAnna, mas não sei se iriam gostar, então acho que talvez deixe para ficar em inglês...**

**De qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado! Desculpe pelos erros de português e se os personagens ficaram muito OOC. Desculpa se o final ficou ruim, mas obrigada aqueles que acompanharam essa fic! Espero que mandem reviews! E também espero ver fanfics YohXAnna na parte de português de vocês também!**


End file.
